Two Shining Stars
by justafan86
Summary: My second fan fiction about Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino finding their way towards each other before Usagi is getting married. What will happen to her perfect future when her feelings towards the Starlight come alive.Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi
1. Heartbroken

Somewhere in the universe , in a distant Galaxy, there is a broken heart that is screaming out for help. It desperately wants to heal, but the wounds only get deeper and deeper. It was almost a year ago, that the Starlights returned home. They have been working on rebuilding their planet. Meanwhile back on Earth a special event was about to take place. Finally the wedding of Usagi and Mamoru was about to happen.Destiny finally aloud them peace these past few months. Usagi and the others concentration was on finishing their studies..no matter what. Minako was at the same time working to be _Star._ Makoto dreamed of opening a small bakery. Ami was focused on choosing which university should she study further. Rei was taking care of the Shrine. Everybody was excited to max.Or were they?

"Mako -chan is everything alright?"asked Ami curiously.

"Nothing..I just know, if Usagi and Mamo-chan get married..then Crystal Tokyo will be settling in soon."

"Yes ...that is what we all want, don't we?"

"I don't know Ami -chan. I want to do many many things before that. I have my dreams, that are not only related to being a sailor senshie. Don't you wish to study and become a scientist , a researcher anything..."

"I do to...but this _our destiny._ It's something we can't fight against"

Makoto breathed hard. "Maybe you're right"she sighted. _"There has to be someway to stop this. I just want to live my own dreams too. This whole predestined thing is romantic and all, but it will force us in to something...not everyone wants.Maybe if **she** would fall for someone else than.. But who? the only person who could have been rival for Mamoru-san is gone...Seiya...I may be selfish...but sometimes I think even Usagi-chan dreamed of having a different kind of future.Why do we have to relive someone's life?What would happen if they would see each other again? We all sensed.a connection between Seiya and Usagi last year, didn't we?Can they come back for any reason? How could we make them meet again?" _suddenly _a_ lightbulb lit up " _We could invite the Starlights and Princess to come to the wedding..maybe if they see each other..Maybe Seiya still loves her..._ _I bet she does."_

"Are you coming Mako-chan."

"Sure."

"Hey Usagi-chan... did you and Mamoru san sent all the invitation out already?"

"Almost..."

"You know I was thinking..you should invite Starlights and Princess Kakyu too.

They were a big help last year...and they are our friends." Usagi stopped for a minute. The first person she recalled was the midnight blue eyed Starlight. _"Seiya..."_

Great idea Mako-chan.It would be great opportunity to see them and catch up on things.I think Mamo-chan won't mind."

"Why bother him with that kind of things. Let's just invite them."

"Do you think they will come?"

"I'm positive..."

"Okay..' _Seiya...I would really like to see you again..I missed..."_ her thoughts were interrupted by Minako-chan coming together her.

"Hurry up Usagi..We will be late from our make up exam again..."

"Oh no...Bye Mako- chan...And thanks."

" I hope I won't regret this..."and she continued her way home.

Back on Kinmoku...

"I received the invitation..."

"I know...we all did. How is she taking it?"

"Not to well , it must be hard."

"Do you think she will get over it."

"I don't know... I really hope so."

Seiya was walking down the shallow hallway of the Kinmokian palace. It was dark, she couldn't bare for someone to see her like that.Heart broken in million small pieces. She had the wedding invitation torn in her hands. It hurt reading it and knowing that her _blonde Odango.._ will get married.She knew it had to happen sooner or later. She was truly hoping for _never._ Yaten and Taiki were discussing at the table about it.

"Seiya..."they saw the invitation torn up in her and plus her puffy eyes said it all.

"Are you alright?" asked Yaten worried.

"I'm not going.." was her answer.

"But...the Princess we can leave her she needs the three of us and you are our leader."

"How can I face this pain? Seeing her with him in his arms. Just the thought of it is killing me inside."

"We are there for you... Remember."

"And besides you have a duty to fulfil don't you forget it!" Taiki reminded her friend no matter how hard is she has to fave her duties first.

"Okay..I will try my best...but I tell you...it won't be easy."

The decision was made they were going back to Earth to attend their wedding. Heart bleeding...it didn't matter _. "I have_ _to be strong...for the Princess.For me..."_

"Fighter are you alright?"

"Yes..I am.. thank you for your concern.."

"You don't have to come..."

"Really?" Fighter was stunned.

"I know your feelings for her are strong...even with the passing of time."

"It's true ..I don't want to leave you..If it's alright I would rather stay home."

"Sure." Kakyu and the ither two Starlights were on their way.

"Seiya are you sure ..?What am I going to tell her if she asks about you?"

"Just tell her that...I want her to be happy..."In Seiya's eyes tears of sadness started to grow...

"I will tell her..." Taiki and Yaten watched her as they left for Earth.

"Do you think she will be alright?" wondered Taiki

"I hope soo..Hope she won't do anything stupid." Yaten looked at her."I hate leaving her alone."

"I wouldn't worry about that... Besides it's jer decision"tried Taiki to calm her friend.

"I know just..."ju

In a few second they were gone travelling back to Earth without their leader.


	2. Arrival

The journey was long,from Kinmoku to they arrived to our Solar System thru the Milky way...they passed by all the important planets. And finally they reached Earth. Once they were within the Earth atmosphere, the Inners sensed their presence. Everybody was expecting them, especially one blonde hair girl with blue eyes and two Odangos. _"Seiya... finally I get to see you again.. "_ Usagi was extremely excited to see her again. She looked up on the clear blue sky and she only saw three lights." _There supposed to be four...what...Maybe the Princess couldn't come."_ this was Usagi's first thought, it never ever occurred to her that, the one who didn't came was ber friend. They landed near the Shrine. The inner gathered there to great them, all five of them.

"Im so excited to see Yaten again.How much did she changed in the past year?I bet she's just as beautiful as she was." said Minako.

"Ohh Minako-chan why do you care, you do understand they are women?"asked Rei.

"Sure I do..hahaha...I am curious though." she tried to explain her anxiety.

"I bet Taiki lookes the same." said Ami. All eyes were on her. The only one who wasn't talking was Usagi. She held her breath, she felt her heart hammering faster, _"Seiya..I can't wait to see you...boy this sure was a good idea inviting them."_ They arrived..

"There are only three of them."

"The Princess maybe couldn't make it."said Usagi, but as soon as she saw the shadows she knew. Seiya was not here.

"Sailor Moon" greated princess Kakyu".

"Princess."she tried to stay focused and hide the disappointment.She suddenly felt like she was suffocating, because of it, she could almost cry.

"Thank you for your invitation."

"I.. I'm glad you could come. Healer , Maker..."she hugged them, it was nice to see them after a long time.

"Excuse us, Fighter was unable to come." she excused her guardian.

"I see...Did something happen?"

"Not really "said Maker and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Ohhh...I understand..I think..." Usagi wasn't the kind of person who could hide her feelings for a long time. She turned away and a tear drop slid down her cheek.It hurt not seeing her. On the other hand the others were thrilled to see the other two Starlight especially Minako and Ami. They transformed to their civilian forms.

"Tsukino-san..." said Taiki.

"Yes..."Usagi turned towards her.

"Seiya told me to tell you something..."

"Oh...she did...What exactly?"

"She said _"I want her to be happy..."_

"Ohhh..she did didn't she..She wants me to be happy." she repeated after Taiki.Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why isn't she here...?"

"It would have been to hard..."Taiki looked away.

"To hard...Oh... well...if that is what she wants.." and with that she was gone in the other direction. Taiki was stunned by her reaction, she aspected her to be offended,but she was actually hurt.

"So were are you guys staying?"

"Well...we didn't think about it until now." Taiki knew they had to stay somewhere.

"Well I know!" Minako said without hasitating.

"The theater were the rehearsals are held, has an apartment for rent you could stay there. We will pay for it...You are our guests for the whole week. What do you say guys?"

"Good idea Minako-chan" said Rei. Makoto to agreed, although she was also disappointed...It was her idea to invite them, but she wanted Seiya to come as well, that was the purpose,for her to come.

" _What happened? Maybe she is still hurt...And now I have only intensified her pain..."_ Makoto thought to herself and felt guilty.

Usagi and the Princess were having a talk.Minako was busy to get some information out of Yaten. In a wierd round about way she still felt atracted to the silver haired beauty. Yaten was also checking out Minako from the corner of her green eye.

"So...Tell me, Minako- chan...,"said Yaten.

"Just call me Mina." she said and blinked once and twice with those beautiful eyes of hers.Yaten suddenly blushed, but quickly got it together.

"Mina...how is your carrier as a star coming along?"

"Well I'm playing in a musical."

"Really?"Congratulations ! I knew you were talented." she said honestly.

"Well it's not a big part, but I won't give up. Someday I will be the leading star."

"I bet you will be."Minako got extra boost from her.

"Mizuno-san."

"Taiki..."

"It's been long since we had nice chat."

"Yes ...too long. Would you care to accompany me to a game of chess Taiki-san. I need a worthy opponent."

"I would love to."

"Princess..you may lay down inside...you sure look exhausted" said Usagi.

"I'm, my dear...The journey was along one."

"Please.. within the Shrine you may rest until you get to the apartment."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Rei -Chan would you lead the princess?"

"Of course." Rei showed the Princess Kakyu to her room.

"Usagi-chan..."

"Mako-chan.."

"Why do you think Seiya stayed home?"she wanted to know her thoughts.

"Well ,I don't know..but I'm very much disappointed.."she admitted honestly. "I was looking forward to see her, to ask her how she was..."

"I don't know what to say."

"Me either..I have to admit, that it hurts..but.."

"But what?"Makoto sensed there was something more to it.

"I don't know why it hurts so much...I just... never mind. Let's go in and see the others."

"Okay." Makoto knew right away although Seiya wasn't here Usagi's heart was hurting. _"Did I manage to wake up some hidden feelings within her heart. I wanted her to feel love, not pain..Maybe this wasn't such good idea after all.."_ she started having doubts , but there was no turning back.


	3. Frustrations

"No way..."

"Did you feel that.. Could it be that they have returned?"said Haruka surprised.

"How is that possible?"Michiru felt the same way."I sensed three of them... They came without Fighter."

"How do you know?"

"I just saw it in my mirror." said Michiru.

"Maybe our Princess invited them to the wedding."assumed the dirty blonde."It's a good thing she stayed home, her presence would have only caused trouble."

"Why is that?Are you jealous?"Michiru asked with tint of irony.

"I just don't like her...Dont be silly." Haruka bursted.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Michiru smiled at her lover. Her mirror started showing something, but the only thing she saw was.. nothing."She didn't understand what was it. It never happened before, it was an unusual thing

On Kinmoku Seiya tried to continue her day to day activities. She filled her spare time with more and more duties, so she didn't have to think about her. With Taiki and Yaten gone she took over their tasks too.

At the end of the day she just entered the room and lay down on her bed, trying not to think about her Odango. This time she needed to take a shower.The undressed slowly taking of her clothes. She just threw them aside, it was the first thing she did as she entered the bedroom, that was near her room. Every little inch of her room reflected perfectly her boyish personality. It was a huge room, not to girly, filled shelfs, they were field with CDs from some Kinmokian bands and some from Earth. She had a poster from the _Three Lights_ period and some footbal trophies. In one corner she had a red guitar with some notebooks filled with lyrics.Singing and writing helped her in her period of sadness.Never heard song and poems were born from sadness, happyness.

The bathroom was larger than a normal one.It had a jacuzzi bathtub, a shower a huge mirror. She stopped in front of the mirror and had her hair undone from her ponytail. She examined herself in it ,here and there her body was carrying marka from. their fight with Galaxia last year _"Im so sorry...for letting you down Odango..I... I'm a coward...but I just can't take it..."_ The water felt nice, when it washed over her body. _"Please take away the pain."_ She tried so hard to scrub her body so she wouldn't feel guilt. It was no use. It didn't help. She got out, she was searching for something to ware and got dressed quickly. Finally she laid down and closed her eyes. Even though her eyes were closed a few tears were gliding down her cheek, this was how she fell asleep lately, hopping that her dreams will bring a little comfort for her aching heart and soul.

Usagi after spending all afternoon at the Shrine went home.She felt exhausted, not only because of the exams, her exhaustion was due to certain Starlight that wouldn't show up.

"Mom, I'm home."

"Usagi, Mamo-chan called. I told him you were out with your friends."

"I will call him."She picked up the phone an started dialing his number.

"Hello, it's me!"

"Usako ...My love .."

"Mamo-chan how was your day?"

" Just great! I made some progress in my research. I'm thrilled."

"I glad. We were out with the girls after school.. I'm tired."

"Go and get some sleep. How was the exam?"

"It turned out ok!"

"Good girl,go brush your teeth and get some sleep."

"I will ..."

"I love you.."

"Me too..."

"Goodbye Usako!"

"Sweet dreams Mamo-chan!"

She hang up and went upstairs to her room and set down next to her desk, and opened the first drawer. It was full of many school stuff, but it had something hidden under _all that junk_. She opened her diary which had a small poster of the Three Lights, in the middle with the lead singer.She brushed her hand over her picture.

 _"Seiya..Why? I thought I was important to you...Did you forget about our friendship? The things we have been thru together...I just wanted to see you.Why does it hurt so much?_ _No use thinking about it, about **her.** "_

Usagi was frustrated it was the least to say. _"I'm going to sleep and forget about her...Why should I think about her..."_ she took a shower, brushed her teeth. It was nice how the water spread over her body washing of today's frustration and went to bed after she picked out her nightgown. She shed a few tears of anger and frustration.Finally she closed her eyes, but first she looked up at the sky. The Moon was shining bright .A shooting star was burning out across the sky..

" _Quick Usagi make a wish. I wish I could see you, hear your voice, talk to you even if it's only in my dreams."_ She was of to dreamland and who knows your wish may come true if you truly believe in it.


	4. Dream session

_"Define **dream**_ _A series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep or A cherished aspiration, ambition, wish about something or **someone."**_

Both of them fell asleep crying, frustrated and angry.It was unbelievably painful although both of them were to proud to admit it. Deep down somewhere in the corner of her heart Usagi knew why she was upset, she just wasn't ready to say it out loud .Both of them fell asleep thinking about each other.The pain , lodging and something else revived the bond between them, that was always present since they passed each other by at the airport.

 _ **Seiya's dream**_

She fel asleep with tears gliding slow down her cheeks. And she suddenly found herself in middle of a concert their were singing together as the Three Lights _Nagaboreshi he ..._ she found herself in the middle of the crowd with thousands of people with no faces, she kept singing but started to drift slowly away from them , she tried to _escape ..._ the crowd kept inching closer, she felt like suffocating.

 _ **Usagi's dream**_

Frustrated and hurt she fell asleep making a wisb upon a shouting star hopping to see _her._

Usagi was on a bus , got out she was searching form something a better yet someone. Suddenly she hears her sing.. _Seiya..._ " _Moon light Princess..."_ she tried to get in somehow so she could see the Three Lights perform. As she got closer, they got further...She wanted so bad to reach the lead singer..

She wanted to ask someone how can she reach them, but like in Seiya's dream, they were _**nofaced.**_ Everywhere she looked ...she turned around and started to walk backwards Seiya did the same thing in her dream she felr trapped by the _**noface**_ people until... _Bummm..._

" _Auch_!" they bumped into each other.

" _Sorry_... _I didn't mean too.."_ all together and turned around.. Suddenly the two of them were alone, the crowd vanished.

" _Seiya_.." Usagi's eyes reflected joy to see her and frustration at he same time. Even she was _just a dream._

" _Odango_." she was shocked too.

They jumped and were staring at each other intensively. Neither one of them said a word.

 _"Im just dreaming..."_ she reached out to touch her face sadness in her voice ,she wanted her to be real.

 _"Me tooo..although for a dream it sure hurts when you stepped on my foot."_ she winked with slight smile on her face.

 _"What do you mean? You were walking backwards and the one who bumped into me."Usagi pointed out seriously._

 _"Well... Odango."_

 _"Don't you Odango me **Mișs I look great** **even after a year**...you...I don't care if_ _you are only dream. How could you do this to me?Why didn't you come?"_ Usagi startedcrying _.."I wanted to see you..I missed you so much..I still miss you...I know I shouldn't say these things...but this is dream...I can say to you what ever I want Seiya Kou. You don't love me anymore do you? Why would you?"_ she bursted and she hit her with her fists in the shoulder.

 _"Odango..I know this is a dream.._ she held her " _I_ _missed you to..How can you say that I don't love you?I love you .. I just can't watch you get married.I know this dream too ...I wish you would be real."_

 _"No..I wish you would..."_ Seiya disappeared.She was nowhere is sight.

And with that tne dream came to end.

Seiya woke up because a guard disturbed her in the middle of the night. They were summoned by Princess Kakyu's father.

Fighter had to go, she wanted badly to go back to sleep that dream..was so real. Her foot really did hurt when she woke up . Usagi in her dream wore heals and her left foot was a bit red, from Usagi stepping on it. She didn't give it to much importance, _**yet.**_

Usagi was still asleep"She was just reaching out to her too, but she disappeared." _Seiya..I."_ she kept on repeating her name, over and over..She unfortunately had an ear witness. Luna was next to her sleeping. She got used to her by now, but not to this. Usagi usually mumbled around some nonsense or Mamo-chan' s name, but this time...she was surprised to hear the Starlights name. Then Usagi suddenly stopped... because Luna shook her a bit..to wake her up...it seemed it wasn't a pretty dream after all.

 _"Seiya..."_ she woke up screaming her name. She opened her eyes suddenly and she was back in her room,in her bed.It was comfortable to be back _home_. The bunnys on ther wall, her friend next to her.

" Usagi-chan is everything alright?You ezre screaming out for Seiya..Do you know that?" Luns by her nature was a pretty curious one.

"No, I was not! Probably you have been dreaming Luna."

"What no!" she said annoyed.

"Come on let's go back to sleep." said Usagi, she was tired. " _Seiya this dream felt.so real.."_ she closed her eyes again " _Will we meet again?"_

Sunlight broke the darkness of the sky in Tokyo. It was time to get up, time for school. Usagi had baggy eyes , she tossed and turned all night, she couldn't go back to sleep properly. On Kinmoku the same thing, only the clouds were gathering on the Kinmokian sky that hid away the Sun's warmth. Seiya finished her duties and went back to the palace. In her room her bed awaited her.She needed to rest.

" _Odango if I fall back to sleep will I see you again?"_ For now they couldn't meet... _See_ _you!"_ in a few seconds Seiya was out.


	5. Who said that?

" _Eveyry time I think of you...you will know ..our bond is stronger than before ...it beats the distance between us. Are we only friends or maybe something more.How do we know...Is everything **real** or **a dream**!"_

Seiya woke up in her bed for the second time this day. She quickly got into the shower and got dressed. Her breakfast was already served, in the diner she was alone. _"Oh I forgot they are_ _gone.Well might as well enjoy the silence."_ For the first time she ate alone. Yaten wasn't here to brag al the time. Well Taiki was always silent and she only gave her opinion when strictly necessary.

 _"How could you do this to me?_ _You don't love me anymore do you?_ Seiya recalled Usagi's questions from her dream. _"It felt so real."_.She suddenly remember Usagi stepping on her foot in the dream, she took her socks of and one of her feet had a red spot on it that was turning blue. She touched it and it hurt. " _Nooo wayyy. Auchhh! How can this be?"_ She was confused she even lost her apitite.

Usagi was already on her way to school Minako and Ami were talking about something she didn't know what that was she wasn't really paying any attention.

"I missed you to..How can you say that I don't love you?I love you .. I just can't watch you get married."

"Usagi-chan somebody home?" asked Minako curiously.

"Huh?"Usagi was so confused.

"Is something wrong?" Amis curiosity was also starting to _get to work._

"No."

"I know, why you are upset don't try to deny it?"

"You do?"

"We understand you aspected Seiya to come, she is not here we know you are friends." said Minako.

"Yes _friends..._ maybe we are not after all." the two girls raise an eyebrow when she said that."If someone is your _friend_ she will come and be with you on the most important day of her life.. She's so selfish..." Usagi was baffled "I never want to talk about her again!" and with that she ran towards the school entrance leaving the girls behind questioning what was ghat all about. From then nobody said a word to Usagi about Seiya, at least until in the afternoon.

Mamoru decided to wait up for Usagi at the school. He wanted to surprise her. Usagi was happy he came.

"Mamo-chan".

"Usako."

"I really need to talk to you.. "

"Sure..."He started the radio and the they were playing a song from the _Three_ _Lights_.He turned it off.

",Why did you do that?I love this song, besides I've heard it such a long time ago."

"You said you wanted to talk..."

"Sure I do...but let the music play." Usagi quickly turned it on again, but the song was over. "Oh no! I missed it!" Mamoru looked at the desperation in her eyes tried to ignore it.

"Usako tell me what do you want?"

"Well I..did something."

"What?"

"Hahaha...I invited the Starlights and their Princess to the wedding."

"Really?"

"Yeah...We became friends I wanted them to be there. They arrived yesterday afternoon."

"I see well if that is what you want."

"Seiya couldn't make it sooo.. "

"Why not?"

"I don't really know...she said she had some duties to fulfill." Mamoru noticed a tint of sadness in his lovers voice. He tried hard to ignore it somewhere deep inside he was a bit jealous...He was concentrating on driving.

"Where would you like to go Usako?"

"Eat some cotton candy."

"Really?Those are bad for your teeth.

"Come on.. I'm not a baby. I will wash my teeth when I get home." Usagi was offended by his remark.

"Okay.."They stopped at the amusement park. It was the same park where Seiya took her on their _date._ Usagi was silent about it and try to _look natural._ She asked for cotton candy it wa huge she remembered eating one with her too. She smile at the memory. _"Do you remember Seiya our **date** in the park and how much I ate?" _it was supposed to be question that only she knew, but someone else heard it to.On the other side of the galaxy a Starlight got the message. She was just about to walk out on the palace entrance when in her head " _Do you remember Seiya our date in the park and how much I ate?"_ Seiya turned around her voice was so real in her head . I must be going crazy." she continued her way but she heard another thought _"The Ferris wheel...I remember when you sang to me."_

Seiya stopped in her way to question what she heard. " _Odango?"_

"Ahhh...!"

"Usako, what wrong?" Mamoru was frightened to hear her scream.

"Did you hear that?" said Usagi

"What?"

"Did you call me _Odango_ I could have sworn I heard someone.."

"Usako we better go home..I think you are over tired school and the wedding. Maybe it is to much?"

"No ..but I swear I heard S..."

"No buts..Come on to much cotton candy doesn't do you any good."

"Okay. let's go.". said Usagi. " _Seiya I swear I heard your voice."_ Usagi thought to herself _"I am going crazy!"_ Seiya heard her say that.

" _I guess you are not alone then Odango. I heard you too."_

 _"Seiya..No way...I..this impossible!"_

 _"Well I heard that too."_ Seiya replied.

"Great!"

"What's great? asked Mamoru.

"That we are going home..I think I'm getting sick."

"I told you about the cotton candy."

" _Hey Odango? Are you still there?"_

 _"Yess..sstop scaring me like that."_

 _"Sorry...hahaha. This is funny I didn't know we could do this."_

 _"Me neither...wait I'm not talking to you."_

 _"Why.. because I didn't go to your wedding?"_

 _"How do you know that?" Usagi's eyes widened._

 _"You told me last night in my dream."_

 _"Nooo..That was my dream...or was it? I don't care ..."_

 _"Come on Odango... don't be so cold ..!"_

 _"Meee...you are the one million miles away."_

 _" I told you the reason I didn't came."_

"Shut up!"

"What?"Mamoru was surprised to hear her say that.

"Ohh sorry..I didn't mean to.. Let's just go home Mamo-chan."

 _"Odango..."_

 _"Look what you made me do Seiya?"_

 _"Me..your the one shouting."_ Seiya smiled.

" _Let's just talk later when I'm alone."_

 _"Sure Odango I have some things to do to..If they see me thinking to much I will scare the hell out of people. See you ..I mean talk to you later or better yet... let's meet."_

 _"Where?How?"_

 _"Tonight. When we fall asleep In our dreams.Like a date."_

 _"A date...Ha you wish..."_

 _"I do..so how about we meet at the amusement park?"_

 _"I don't know.."_

 _"Please..."_ Seiya was begging her.

" _Alright tonight in our dream...Bye,Seiya!"_

 _"Bye Odango."_

"We are here Usako."

"Ohh.. thank you Mamo-chan." she got a kiss from him.

"Please fet some sleep."

" I will, I promise." she couldn't wait for tonight.

She went upstairs "Was this true? I can't believe this."

"Usagi dinner time." called out her Mom.

"I'm coming..." she hurried down the stairs she couldn't wait for _sleep time._


	6. Dreamy date

_"Being here with you like this is_ _different.You are so far but yet so close.I missed you..Did you miss me?"_

Usagi was enjoying her dinner and Minako came over to see her.

"Minako-chan?! Something happened?"

"No..Why?"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell something about what happened today."

"I don't know ... what happened?"asked Usagi

"Of course you don't silly. How could you?Guess who I _ran into today?"_

"I don't ...Usagi just wanted to get upstairs and sleep already,we all know why.

"Yaten."

"Ohhh...is that so?"

"You know the theater where I'm practicing is the apartment where they are staying.."

"Sure ...I do." Usagi nodded in agreement.

"Well.she was just on her way out when I was on my way in ...and we met."

"And?" Usagi was getting nervous she was putting on an extra effort to hide her anxiety.

"I invited her to see me act...and she said _"You were great."_

"I'm glad.."

"And.."

"There's more?"asked Usagi eyes bugged out.

"Yes... tomorrow I invited her to join me for an icecream. I think, I mean I'm still atrackted to her , even though she is a girl."Minako looked away a bit ashamed.

"Minako-chan l think.. that's great."

"You do?"

"Sure , I think she likes you to although I think she won't admit it so easily."

"I know just ..she will go back to Kinmoku after your wedding... would it make sense to start something...if...we can't keep it up."

"If you really have something special, you should fight for it and you may have a future."

"Thanks Usagi-chan. I have better get going you seem to be tired."

"I am.It was a long day, but I'm glad you came and told me." Usagi hugged her friend and said goodbye.

"Did your friend leave?"asked her mom.

"Yes ..I have to go upstairs and sleep."

"Why so early? Are you sick?"

"No!Just tired!" she kissed her mom goodnight and hurried to get in her room and locked the door behind her as if she was trying to hide something or _keep a big secret._ She undressed and got in the bathtub." _Ohh ..this feels nice."_

Back on Kinmoku Seiya was in big rush to finish her duties so she could get some sleep. She ordered everyone that tonight noone dare to bother her.She quickly locked the door and got in the shower." _This feels good...I can wait to see you."_

 _"Me too..."_

 _"Odango.."_

 _"Seiya..."_

 _"Hey ..back so soon?"._ she smiled.

 _"Well...I was thinking about you so.."_ Usagi way blushing..

" _Really? That's a good thing!What are you doing?"_

 _"Ummm..." she hesitated._

 _"Hey are you here?"_

 _"Yes.imtakingabath..."_ Usagi tried to say it quickly sorry **think it** so she wouldn't understand.

 _"Are you?Wow?"_

 _"Wow ..wow what?"_

 _"We are both naked then?"_

 _"Huhh..nooo!"_

 _"I'm taking a shower.. don't tell me you have your clothes on?"_

 _"Maybe..I don't know ...No, I don't have any clothes on."_ Usagi admited.

 _"Well this is better than I thought...a naked date?"_

 _"Nooo!"_

 _"I was just kidding, Odango."_ she smiled _."I wish I would be there..Or you should be here.."_

 _"Stop talking dirty Seiya!_ _or thinking..."_

" _I haven't even started yet.._ "she awaited for Usagi to say something." _I'm sorry!_ _Can you forgive me?"_

 _"Why should I?"_ Usagi loved when she begged.

 _"Just because..."_

 _"Noo..you have to come up with something better than that."_

 _"You like torturing me don't you, Odango?"_

 _"Maybe...a little..yes I do."_ she admitted with a smile.

 _"Odango ..where do you want to...meet...in the bathtub?"_ she raised an eyebrow she was waiting for an answer.

 _"Heck..No... I'm a decent lady about to get married.. you said at the amusement park?"_

 _"Yes..."_ She had a sad voice.

 _"What is wrong Seiya?"_

 _"Nothing.."_

 _"Your lying..why?"_

 _"I'm sad... Let's just not talk about you getting married."_

 _"Okay..."_

 _"So.. I'm finished"_ thought the Starlight.

 _"Me too. I'm getting dressed."_ said Usagi.

" _Ohh what you wearin'?"_

 _"You will see.."_

 _"Tell me , Odango! So I can picture you in my dream."_

 _"Okay...I have a midnight blue silky nightgown.. It's colour remsebles your eyes Seiya, it's beautiful..I haven't seen them is while...I mean ... your eyes."_

" _You will, Odango pretty soon I promise you..You see my feet hurt?"_

 _"How come.?"_ she was brushing her undone hair.

 _"You stepped on it last night."_

 _"Sorry ..so if we hug we will feel it?"_

 _"I hope so ..we should kiss to try it?"_

 _"In your dreams..I..I.mean...forget it."_

 _"Okay, are we ready_ _to_ _**sleepmeet**_

 _"Yes!"_ said Usagi with full determination.

" _Sweet dreams, Odango!"_

 _"Sweet dreams, Seiya!"_

Usagi amd Seiya closed theirb eyes as soon as they laid down in bed. The pillow and the covers were so soft, it was

easy to drift away in Dreamland.

 _ **Usagi Seiya dream**_

Somewhere in the middle of the amusement park Usagi found herself.She was alone. It felt creepy this way.

" _Seiya are you here?"_ There was no answer.

" _Odango!!! I'm here at the cotton candy stand."_

 _"I'm coming.."_ She was walking towards the cotton candy stand , her heart was about to jump from her chest.

 _"Seiya?"_ The only thing she saw was the end of her ponytail she had a cotton candy ball in her hand.

 _"Odango..."_ She couldn't stop looking at her.

 _"Hey..."_

 _"Hey... you look great!"_ Seiya slowly approached her, she slowly raised her right hand and touched Usagi's face. It was real. Meanwhile Usagi closed her eyes enjoying her feather light touch. She raised her hand and touched the Starlights hand.

" _Seiya..."_ she went closer to her and hugges her burrying her face in the Starlights full chest. " _You were right...this is nice and real."_

 _"Yes..it is Odango."_ Seiya begin to play with her hair. Usagi enjoyed how incredibly warm she was, although she was only part of a dream.

" _I missed you..."_ she started crying.

" _Shhh... I'm here with you don't cry..."_

 _"Don't leave me..."_

 _"Odango...I will have to wake up and you too.."_

 _"Let me.enjoy this...Seiya I..."_

 _"Shhh... Okay. Would you like to eat the cotton candy I brought you?"_

 _"Sure...Mmm..this tastes great. Want to try?"_

 _"No...thank you it's yours."_

 _"I shouldn't eat so much or my teeth are going to be ruined."_

 _"What are you a baby?You love it than enjoy it. You can always brush your teeth if you like?"_

 _"Really?_ Don't you mind?"_

 _"As long as it makes.you happy Odango, why should I. It's your decision. I trust you."_

 _"Seiya..Will you come..."_ Seiya put her hand over Usagi's mouth.

" _I can't watch you get married."_

 _"I understand.."_

 _"Are you happy, Odango?"_

 _"Yes...I guess!"_

 _"Then you don't need me there."_

 _"Don't say that...I do.."_

 _"Why?"_.Seiya grabbed her pulled her closer.

" _Just because..I...I."_ ding ding ding Usagi's alarm clock started to ring...she wanted to ignore she couldn't. Seiya wanted to kiss her she vanished.

" _Because you **What** Odango?"_

Noooo...I couldn't tell her that I..

"Usagi open up it time to wake up!" yelled her mother. I hope I get to tell her.


	7. New feeling

"Ohhh , please Ami -chan come with me, I really need you there.Maybe you and Taiki can go somewhere if you'd like

"Noo.."

"Why because she is girl?" Minako blinked once or twice in her direction.

"Maybe..."admited Ami "It's wrong!"

"You like her?'

"I do..but ..."

"You see I still like Yaten although she is a girl.I thought I wouldn't..but I feel something special."

""Minako-chan you think she..."

"I think she does."

"Alright..I will go with you!" said Ami with charming smile.

"Let's go!" Minako grabbed Ami and hurried to the Starlights apartment.

A knock on the door disturbed the two Starlights who were already on Earth. It was Minako and Ami.

"Mina! Ami-chan!" Yaten was a bit surprised. She just got out of the shower she had shorts and a pink coloured t-shirt on."

"Yaten.."Minako was amased how beautiful she was..."I...I..mean...we came..you know to eat some icecream."

"Come inside! I will get ready."

"Is Taiki...home ?"

"Sure ...she is reading her poetry..Her room is right there.Go inside!"

"Ooo...Okay!"she was still contamplating over the idea.

"Mina I will...get dressed and ..we can go.."

"Sure...I can't wait."

Yaten was getting ready to go out with Minako." _Wow she looks so cute in that dress.What am I doing...? I just can't can I? I can deny I feel something."_

"Yaten?"Minako knocked on her bedroom door.

"Mina.. I'm getting dressed... "

"I can't find the bathroom, I really have to go!"

"Just a second."she opened the door to her she was dressed the way she used to as man when they were on Earth and disguised herself to again."

"Why are you dressed like a man?"

"Daaaa...If someone recognises us ... Besides I don't want to put you in a bad situation." she rolled her green eyes.

"I see..If you say so... I'm not ashamed to be seen with you." Yaten opened her mouth to say something she changed her mind.

"Mina ,you said you wanted to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah..Just a minute and we can go." she passed Yaten by and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. Her eyes widened she was so surprised by the blonde senshies gesture.

"Taiki?Are you in here?"

"Mizuno-san!?"

"Yes. I came with Minako...and I was curious what were you doing."

"I see..well I was reading some poetry."

"Would you like me to show you around town?Since you left new museaum of science opened."

"A museum?"

"Yes...They even have a giant telescope we could study the stars."

"I see sure. I would like that."the tallest Starlight approached the senshie of Water and touched her face. Ami smiled back at her.

"I will get ready."

"Sure ..I will wait for you outside..."said Ami.

"Okay." agreed Taiki.Both of them were speechless when they were near each other.

Everyone was ready to go.They were on their way out they said goodbye to the Princess.

"Have fun my dear Starlights."

"Princess..what are you going to do here alone?"

"My dear Starlight, I already talked to Rei-chan she will be showing me the shrine. It has a wonderful garden and you know I love flowers and Mako-chan will help too .Besides she promised me some delicious strawberries cheesecake. This is good chance to know this planet a bit better."

"Alright..." said Yaten with smile and she calmed down.

"Good-bye"and they were gone.

"So which way are you guys going?"

"That way!" everybody pointed in four different direction and started to laught.

"Me and Mizuno-san are going to the museum."said Taiki

"Well me and Mina are having an icecream."

"Have fun than."said Ami and with that they were gone.

"You too!"

"Taiki...you may call me Ami."

"Ohh.. Okay Ami!"she gave her shy smile.

They nearly turned the corner and people started to whisper behind their backs

"Isn't that Taiki from the Three Lights..?"

"I think _**he**_ is."

On the other side "Oh my gosh that's Yaten-kun from the Three Lights."

"Who is she with **him**?"

"I guess you are still famous **man** " Minako tried to eas the tension by joking.

"Well ...it seems like it."

Suddenly a group of girls started running after them.

"Ohhh Yaten." Yaten quickly grabbed Minako's hand and they started running.

"So this how it feels to go out with a celebrity." Minako was trying to run and talk.

"Let's just get out of here somehow."

They were running.But where? Yaten had an idea.There was a big parade on the street she and Minako ran in the middle of the crowd in hope that they will loose the stalkers.They did, but Minako's hand slipped and she fell.

"Mina are you okay? I'm sorry!" Yaten's hand were trembling she was scared for her.

"It's okay..." she was hiding her pain, she hurt her leg.

"Here...I will help you.."Yaten took her in her arms, their faces were so close, Minako could feel Yaten's minty breath.

"I will take you to the hospital."

"Okay... I'm heavy .. put me down...I can still walk you know"

"No, your not.Stay put! This is all my fault."

Minako tried to reason with her it was no use. Luckily there was a first aid court near by. They attended Minako's wound.

"How is she?"

"It's okay she just needs to rest. Stay here a bit and you may take her home."

"Thanks!Mina I'm sorry..."

"No problem.."

"The icecream eating..."

"It's okay...some other time."

"No...wait here."

"Yaten where are you go...ing?"

After a few minutes Yaten was back with the icecream..She bought ten kinds of icecream for her. It was huge.

"I didn't know which one was your favourite so I brought them all for you _chocolate vanilla, strawberry, blueberry..._

"Yaten that...is so sweet... Let's eat it together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..This is the best icecream eating moment of my life." Minako smiled and blushed.

"Mine too.." And they started eating the huge cup of icecream together. Minako's heart was pounding faster. _"How sweet!"_

"Uhmmm this is good. _I wish I could taste her lips...they are so... kissable...and now that blueberry icecream on it..is eadable.NOW Yaten! Now or never!"_ She leaned in and kissed her lips licking of the icecream from the corner of her mouth. Minako closed her, eyes. She felt hot, she was holding on to the icecream cup, her heated body started to melt up the icecream.

After a few seconds Yaten broke the kiss...It was magic.

"I..."Minako leaned in again grabbed her face and kissed her lustfully tasting the caramel and chocolate icecream in the Starlight's lips.

"That was delicious.."Minako broke away.

"Yeah it sure was..."agreed Yaten.

"Did you know Taiki, that a new star was discovered recently by our professor from school?"

"No... Which one? "That one there?" Taiki inched closer ..to _see_ better.

"Yeah..." Accidentally their hands touched together as they wanted to turn the telescope. You first I have already seen it." said Ami nervously.

"Okay...Thanks.. It sure is a bright one."

"It is beautiful...The star I mean."Ami's voice chocked.

"Ami..I wanted..."

"What?" Ami looked around she was so nervous.

"I...just..."

"Yes?You what Taiki?" Taiki tilted her head up with her index finger, so she could she her eyes.She slowly covered her lips over

Ami's.She was surprised,but at the same time in both of their hearts a new feeling came to life. They were the kind of people who were shy even mentioning the word love, kiss. Something draw Taiki to her like a magnet.They broke the kiss.

"I am truly sorry...I.."

"No don't be ...I liked it!""Ami admitted.

They were standing face to face holding hands breathing hard nervous as hell, but it was unbelievably magical at the same time.

This day keeps on getting better and better with every passing minute. Let's see what will happen to Usagi?


	8. Determination

"Mako-chan?"

"Usagi-chan."

"Please, may I have a piece of that delicious strawberry cheesecake..."

"Sure... I saved some for you!"

"Thank you.I was dying to have a piece. Listen Mako-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Can ask you something?"

"Of course ..." she was also curious.

"Did you ever doubt your destiny?" Makoto was surprised to hear that question, but she was curious where Usagi was going to.

"Yes.. I mean... don't get me wrong I love being a sailor senshie and fight by your side, but I'm also _ **me.**_ I have my own desires too."

"I see..."

"I know after you and Mamo-chan get married, we are destined for something... protecting you...but I wish ...we could keep our dreams too."

"I know...I have my own destiny to fulfill..."

"Tell me honestly Usagi-chan, if you had one chance to form your own destiny, would you take it or leave it?'

"I wouldn't be brave enough."Usagi looked away, besides there's Crystal Tokyo and and Chibiusa...and..."

"Well if I had a chance to choose I would go for it. Risk it!"

"You would...?"

"Yes ..If my heart says to do it.. I would listen to it...to much reasoning is useless...You can't have a _**perfect future**_ if you are unhappy just to fulfill everyones wish. But that is just me."

"Thanks for the cake." said Usagi. "I have to go."

"Okay... goodbye."Makoto watched her leave. _"Is she..?"_

" _Seiya..can you hear me?"_ Usagi was walking down the street on her way home she hopped Seiya will hear her calling.

No answer.

" _Odango..did yo call?"_

 _"Seiya, yes I did?What are you doing?"_

 _"Nothing...just trying to kill time..I was actually thinking about you and the way_

 _you looked last night."_

 _"I can imagine.."_ Usagi rolled her eyes.

 _"So can I."_

 _"Do you always have to talk like that?"_

 _"How?"_

 _"You know.."_

 _"Sorry...You wanted to tell me something last night.._?"

 _"I did_."

 _"What exactly, Odango?"_

 _"Well..I will tell you tonight_!"

 _"You want to meet again?"_

 _"Sure I do...but this time, I'm choosing the place."_

 _"I'm listening."_

 _"My house."_

 _"Want me to be your bodyguard again?"_ Seiya smiles.

 _"Very funny..Do we have deal?"_

 _"Deal."_

 _"And Seiya..."_

 _"Yes...?"_

 _"Forget it. It's not important."_

 _"Why? It is to me! Everything that has to do with you is important, Odango!"_

 _"I will show you tonight!"_

" _Okay..I can hardly wait, Odango!"_

 _"Good..Hey I was listening to your song the other day...It reminded me of something important._

 _"Ohhh..and what's that?"_

 _"How much I want to be next to you."_

 _"Odango...I..."_

 _"I know it's wrong, but I can help it.I know I'm getting married...and all but..."_

 _"Yes?"_ Seiya's eyes widened waiting to see where she was getting at, bit her thoughts were interrupted by her future husband.

" _I have to go... Mamo-chan is at my house.."_

 _"Ummm...okay."_

 _"Seiya... please..come tonight."_

 _"I will... Odango...I will..."_

That was the end of their telepathic communication. It was wierd.None of them wanted to admit, that they want each other... for _**real.**_ If Usagi admited her feelings, then there would be no turning back. She is Princess after all...But can she be a Princess by Seiya's side?"

"Will we ever meet again in real life , Odango?I should have went with the others. If I had known she missed me this much I'm waiting to see what she wants tonight.. ..and I ..will go...maybe ...to _fight_ for her."

"Usako.. Where have you been?"

"Mamo-chan...I was at Mako-chan eating some delicious strawberry cheesecake."

"I see, always your eating

"Yeah..."

"You do feel better don't you ..I do so _much better."_

I'm glad.to hear that.You do have youy dress ready?"

"What dress?"

"Your bridal dress?" What else?"

"Ohhh ..yeah.."

"Usako..you are not sick or something? you're acting wierd."

"No... just the nerves."

"I...see..stop it!"

"To stop What?"

"You are spacing out...you soon will be a queen ...you cant act like this."his voice was harsh.

"I understand... I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry...do something about it."

"I _Will."_ Usagi was shocked.

Alright then."said Mamoru satisfied by her answer.

" _Am I not good enough?Why? I always do my best."_

 _"Hey are you crying?"Seiya heard her._

 _"Your here again..Noo...no I'm not!Not yet!"_

 _"Hey...I...can hear when you're sad.."_

 _"My thoughts drift to you always when I'm sad."_

 _"Did_ _**he hurt**_ _you?"_

 _"Forget it..."_

 _"Are you holding his hand?"_

 _"Seiya, I am..."_

 _"It's ok."_

 _"I don't want to hurt you.."_

 _"Your not.."_

 _"See you later.. at your house."_

 _"Ok."_

Seiya ans Usagi were finished talking. The Starlight was so furious she punched the wall with her fists and the picture fell off.She wanted badly to comfort her Odango, she sensed her sadness and she hated, that he treated her like that. Why?He had her love...her future...and he took her for granted. If she had the chance to be with Usagi, she would kiss her any time of the day, always tell her _I love you._

"This is it! I will not give up on her..She will find out, that she could be loved in different way. My only intention is to make her happy. Tonight I will tell her how I feel, although I think she already knows."


	9. Mine

" _Hate colours the soul. Darkness takes over pushing aside every other feeling inside one person. It's like poison slowly spreads thru the body, until it consumes every love , kidness. Try to fight it..."_

Michiru was playing a magical song on her violin. Music filled the air without effort, like the waves filling holes in beach sand. Her music simply flows thru your veins and swirls in your head.

Suddenly her mirror started showing random images. It's shine blinded her eyes. She stopped playing, put down her instrument and went to see what was going on.Crystal Tokyo palace had a crack in the middle.Then she saw Usagi who was dressed in her wedding dress, on a bed sleeping. Her _prince kissed her_ but she didn't wake up. Then a Star appered on the sky it was _...her and it stopped_.

" _This can't be!!!"_ Her face turned white. _"If I tell her what I have seen ...I won't **she** is not even here. Just ignore it."_

Night was about to _kiss_ the daylight goodbye. It wrapped it's arms over the city of Tokyo. Usagi was more than happy, when finally night fell, especially these past few days.

" _Odango Atama!"_

 _"Ahhh! I told you not to scare me like that! I almost slipped. I'm taking a shower_!

 _"Ohhhh...Sorry, I thought you were expecting me."_

 _"I just couldn't wait.._ _Ummmm..This water feel nice.. it's so warm."_

 _"Tha.. that's nice..."_

 _"You alright , Seiya?"_

 _"What? I'm...fine"_

 _"Unbelievable...Did I manage to make Seiya Kou blush? Are you thinking about me taking a shower?"_

 _"Don't start.. Odango! It's not fair."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Huhhh..come on don't tease me..."_

 _"I_ _love the way ...the hot water washes the stress off my body..."_

 _"Why... Odango...?"_

 _"If you would be here Seiya...I.would let you...wash the soap off!"_

 _"Odango... Please..You are killing me!"_.Seiya got over excited a surge of arousal washed thru her body.

 _"Seiya what are you doing?"_

 _"I don't know...I..."_

 _"Are you all dressed up_?"

 _"Yes..."_

 _"What do you have on?"_ Usagi was over heated.

 _"My pj's"_

 _"Take it_ _off!"_

 _"Why?"_

" _Seiya...!"_

 _"Stop Odango.."_

 _"No I..want you ...I know what I have been missing all this time. You Seiya!I desire to be with you!"_

 _"Odango...!"_ She started undressing. _"We could try this when we sleep."_

 _"Okay...You are right . Seiya when you come to my house tonight...come upstairs to my room."_

 _"Are you sure..?"_

 _"Positive.._ _It will be only a dream...you know anything can happen...Our dreams can't hurt us...Let me be happy please."_

"I _could make you happy ...if you wanted ... always.. we would wonder together like two shouting stars ..."_

 _"Seiya... surprise me... tonight!"_

 _"Ohhh I willl..."_

 _ **Seiya visiting Usagi dream session**_

The beautiful Starlight bent down on her bed without any clothes on. She was beautiful. Her midnight blue eyes were glowing in the dark, they were filled with lust and desires. Her pale skin was lightened by the bright shine of the Kinmokian Moon , her black and bluish hair was undone .."I don't know what will happen tonight, what ever that will be.. I'm yours." She swallowed hard and closed her eyes in pure bliss.

Usagi did the same thing..."This won't hurt nobody...I love her ...I have to tell her tonight and show her. I will fulfill my destiny, but I wanna be hers , even if it's like this." Usagi laid down on her bed in her Eve costume, hair untied and closed her eyes waiting for her Starlight to make love to her.

In her dream Usagi was making a shower...the hot water washed over her body. It felt nice.

" _Odango.. I'm here!" I'm in front of your bedroom door."_

 _"Good I'm in the shower..Come in Seiya ."_

She opened the door of her room and then she entered the bathroom.

" _Odango..."_ Usagi was under the shower. Seiya glided the shower door revealing Usagi taking a shower. She couldn't move she was gasping and looking at her from top till bottom.

" _Hey.."_ Usagi turned around and invited her with her index finger to join her.

" _My god.. You are so.. beautiful!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Would I lie to you?"_

 _"You want me?"_

 _"Yes.."_

 _"Come and get me! I want to be yours even if it's like this...Seiya...In wanted to tell you ...!"_

 _"What?'_

 _"I love you. That is why I need you ..."_

 _"Shhhh...I...love you too with all my heart and soul.."_ Seiya approached her Usagi pressed her wet body to Starlights upper part getting her white shirt wet.

 _"Seiya..._ _Let me get out"_

 _"O.. okay.."_ She swallowed hard.

Usagi started a dangerous game of seduction and Seiya was the player type. She always used to break the rules when she wanted something, no society rule could put control on that. Seiya waited for her inside her room a creek of door disturbed her. Usagi came out of the shower she had a large pink towel raped around her. They were face to face. The tension was unbareble. Seiya got closer to her touched her thight slowly glidding her hand between her legs. She started moving her finger, satisfying the beautiful blonde, all this time the eye contact never broke.Usagi's hips rocked, slowly, seductively, and she knew she wanted her to lift her hand higher.All this time Seiya was kissing her lips her neck until the towel fell down.

" _Odango..."_

 _"Seiya..."_ Her kisses were now on her breasts and abs.That was it...She wanted her, this adventure went past the laws of reason what happened now between them was _real._ Usagi pushed the Starlight on the bed, and started undressing her. _"I want you!"_ Seiya had no intention resisting her. Especially when her hot,pink lips were starting to kiss her back as well.

She grabbed Usagi pinned her to the bed moved onto her and kissed her with everything she got...She went from her neck to her breast to her _heat satisfying her._ And backagain.She moved onto her they started rolling their hips in rhythm that made them go over the edge. Usagi scratched the Starlight back with her long finger nails. Seiya was in heaven and so was Usagi. Heat radiated of their bodies, sweat and wild love making was a magical dream. Theu were finished...and laid next to each other breathing hard.

" _I love you...I will come and take you away.."_

 _"Seiya ..."_

 _"Will you wait?"_

 _"Yes...I still have three days until the wedding..."_

 _"Your mine... Odango!"_

 _"Yes I am."_

 _"I don't want this dream to end."_

 _"If it will...I told I'm coming on Earth..Now that I know.."_

 _"We have to wake up soon."_

 _"I know..."_

 _"I love you... Seiya!"_

" _I love you Odango!"_

Michiru's mirror started to show future Crystal Tokyo again. It was changing..she saw it again... _"Again that Starlight."_ Why is everything changing? Suddenly a child apeared and another disappeared.She dropped the mirror ...

"What is going on?" asked Haruka..

There was no answer.


	10. Expecting

_"Seiya are you awake?"_

 _"Yes. I'm awake alright... I'm of to duties...I was looking at my back in the mirror...you know you sure are a **wild** one Odango."_

 _"Sorry, well my neck has a mark on it too..I have to hide it somehow."_

 _"Hahaha..."_

 _"What's so funny?"_

 _"This dream love making is not bad , but I can wait to get to Earth. I'm going to start my journey tonight."_

 _"I'm frightened to loose you..."_

 _"I will come Odango, I promised just hang on. Before I leave ...We can talk...When I'm travelling it would be impossible."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I'm using up to much energy than_ , _because I'm travelling alone."_

 _"I see."_

 _"I love you!"_

 _"I love you to Seiya!_ "

"Usagi-chan!" Luna was yelling at her ."Open the door."

"I'm coming, I'm coming ."

"Why did you lock the door?"

"Well I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Everything.."

"Nevermind... Are you feeling alright?Mamoru-san told me you have been acting wierd lately."

"I'm just extremely excited over the wedding... It's in three days you know."

"Don't worry, Mamoru-san loves you."

"I know... Come on let me get dressed!"

She stepped in the bathroom, her hands were trembling,she took a glamps of herself in the mirror. Slowly started to recall what happened between her and the Starlight last night and she smiled sheepishly. Luna nugged her to get ready or she will be late again.

"I'm coming already...shishhh."

Usagi suddenly opened the door and in front of it a small dark pink haired girl, with midnight blue eyes appeared.

"Chibi-Chibi."she looked the same like last year when she came, but Usagi didn't know why was she here.

"Aaaaaa!ChibiChibi-chan!Wha...why...how?"

"Chibi-Chibi."

"How did she get here?"asked Luna.

"How should I know?"Usagi was shocked by her being here.

"Come with me Chibi-Chibi before Mom sees you."She grabbed her hand and started walking without saying a word.

ChibiChibi reflected the same kindness like last year, but this time she said to something else to Usagi.

"Mama.."she started pointing in Usagi's direction.

"Huh?"Usagi bent down to meet her level.

"Mama..." and she jumped on her hugging her tight with her small hands and put her little head on her shoulder..She looked tired "Mama...Chibi Chibi love you!"and she fell asleep.

Usagi started carrying her until the shrine. She was sleeping all along.

"Usagi-chan what is going on? Did you hear what she just called you?"

"I did Luna. I don't understand either. Let's just go to the shrine. Although she is cute, she is heavy to carry her around like this.

"Okay.." Luna and Usagi were walking towards the shrine. When they saw Usagi and Chibi Chibi they all rushed to see what happened.

"How did she get here?"Mako -chan was amazed.

"Usagi is that ...?"Rei's eyes widened.

"Ahh look how cute she is..."Minako almost melted.

"Did something happened to Sailor Galaxia? She's supposed to be her starsheed...?"

"I don't know guys ...she just showed up at my door this morning." When she said that she opened her eyes looked around turned to Usagi.

"Mama..."

"Huhhhhhhh!"the girls face fell.

"Well yeah she's calling me like that...but I don't know why...hahhaha!"

"Chibi Chibi!"

" Chibi Chibi!" she ran over to greet the Princess."

"Ohh ...The Light of Hope?"

"Chibi!"she started running.

"What is she doing here?"the Princess asked she was curious herself.

"How should I now?"

"I don't think she's her starsheed anymore."said Ami.

"I can't get her to speak."

"She obviously can't."pointed out Rei.

Suddenly she slipped and hurt her leg she started crying.

"Chibi...Chibi...Ouchhh!Mama..."she ran towards Usagi.She hid her face into Usagi's chest."Kisss kkisss...heal?"she pointed out to the small wound on her knees.

"You want a small kiss?" Chibi Chibi nodded in agreement. Usagi smiled at her and kissed the child's wound and it instantly healed right before her eyes.Bright pink colours covered it and it dispeared.

"Tank you.."she gave her a small kiss on on her cheek as a sign of gratitude and went to play. She grabbed Luna and started running away.

The inners eyes bugged out and sweatdropped.

"Usagi! How did you do that?"

"I don't know ."

"May I have a word with you Sailor Moon?" Princess Kakyu asked she tried to keep a steady voice.

"Of course"

"Did something happen between you and Fighter?"When Usagi heard her question for second her heart stopped.

"Well...I don't know. Maybe! Why?" Usagi was nervous she hardly found the words.

"You have a special power of healing."

"I do?"

"Yes... it's strange...because this power is gained by those who will give birth to a Kinmokian senshie...a Starlight."

"Huh?That can't be, right , you mean me?"

"I mean...There is a very famous Kinmokian legend. It starts with the creation of stars and univers. It's said every person carries a bright light within,some lights are brighter then others. When the world was created it said that all the souls and it's lights were melted together. The union of two souls formed _a love couple._...but _Chaos came_ and broke them in two and set them free and since that happened they are wondering thru the universe searching for their _half._ Some manage to find it some don't or some may settle down with another because they are scared of being alone.So on Kinmoku, when a star is born and the mother has the gift of healing it's said is due to the fact that _one soul united with it's better_ _half_. That gift is not only the symbol of the union, but also love and fulfillment.

"I..."

"Did you two..meet in any way?"

"Yes, in our dreams and I can talk to her just by thinking of her.".

"Excuse my curiosity..did you _do something_ in that dream?" Usagi looked away ashamed."I see. You don't have to feel bad."

"I do...you mean Chibi Chibi is me and Seiya's ...But we are both you know _...Girls."_

"I think so... Although physically not, but she must have been conceived by the fact, that your _love and desires_ broke thru some serious boundaries. Chibi -chan must be a very specialchild, in more than one way."

"How can I have the power of healing...?You said it only possible when that person will give birt."

"The power comes together with the child.The only way to posess it, if you are already... expecting.."

"Expecting what...?" Usagi couldn't breath.

"Well...you know..." and her eyes turned to the little dark pink haired girl.

"Nooo...I mean ... What am I going to do ..My destiny.. Chibiusa!"

"Listen to me...Chibi Chibi is a very strong senshie, you should try as soon as possible to bring your other daughter back here and I just know she could save her. Her soul is alive..and _She can_ help her exist."

"I don't know what to say..I have to tell Seiya ...I have a wedding. I'm going to faint!" and she did. The others ran tried to wake her up.

"What happened?"

"She found out her _future_ changed."

Chibi Chibi ran to her mother... Looked ar her and started to cry.


	11. Our child

_"We changed our destiny...my future...yours... everybody's future. What will happen now?_

Usagi was still fainted and in her head images of what happened between her and Seiya were swirling around, a mix of voices, faces. She felt dizzy and fainted , but also confused by what happened.

"Usagi!Wake up!" Rei tried to wake her up.

"I'm... I'm up.."she slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you ok..?"

"I think sooo...Princess are you sure that I am?"

"Yes.. pretty sure."she sat down next to her and held on to her hand.

"I have to tell _her._ She deserves to know. We were together only once...and in a dream..."

"Sailor Moon, you both are sailor senshies, don't forget the power you posess and the _bond_ I talked to you about that is so strong, but now is _unbreakable_."

"Your what Usagi?What did you do? What is she talking about?"Rei and the others were wondering what was going on.

"I'm expecting...ummm."

"Expecting what?" Rei raised her voice.

"A baby! I'm expecting baby."Usagi shouted closing her eyes and started to cry.

The other four girls were gasping no words came out..not even a sound.They kept on looking at her. Eight pair of eyes were staring at her, the girls had so many questions, but none of them said anything.

"A baby...?"Rei was shocked.

"Yes...a baby...It seems that the baby I'm expecting is Chibi Chibi."

"And who might be the father?"

"Well...you ... see ..hahhaha... actually...welll... that is kind of funny... technically...she doesn't have a father."

"Usagiiiii?!

"Seiya!Please don't kill me!"she covered her face.

"What? When?How? She is not even here for crying out loud and she is _giirrllll."_ Rei started bombing Usagi with all sorts of questions.

"Well that would be an interesting thing to know how it happened? It should be impossible for you to have children" Ami was curious how was this possible.

"We kind of met...In our dreams..."

"Your dreams?" Ami was the one who was the realistic one,.she c hardly believied the story.

"Yes...and then one day... I was thinking about her and we somehow managed to talk...or _think .._ or I don't know...and we kind of _made love last night._ "

"Kind of made love?" Rei asked.

"Where?" Minako's eyes widened she didn't know was it because of the shock or simply curiosity got the best of her.

"In our dream...it felt real..but we thought that it wouldn't her nobody."she could hide how happy she was.

"Ohhh, my gosh how was it?" Minako was strangely curious.

"Minako-chan!"

"Sorry!"

"What will happen now?"

"I don't know...I have to tell Seiya..she

is coming to Earth..."

"Why?" asked Makoto.

"Because I...I love her." Usagi looked away. Chibi Chibi came near her and touched her face.

"Love you..love you.. Chibi Chibi."When she turned around near her ears Usagi saw something...two small signs.

"Come here, okay?" Usagi had calm voice and being around her seemed so easy.

"Okay!Hahaha." She pulled her hair so she could get a better look at the signs. A small crescent moon and star shaped birthmark."Wow! You really are mine and hers aren't you?How come I didn't notice it, when you were with last year?"

"Chibi... Kitty!" she ran after Luna to catch her again.

"Usagi focus!Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"I know...I didn't think this could happen..."

"Baka!"

"Did you tell Mamoru -san?"

"No...I just found out..I have to tell Seiya first ..If she comes here Haruka is going to kill her. She hates her. I have to prevent it."

"Usagi what about ... Chibiusa?"

"Well... her soul is still alive so we think ChibiChibi might be able to save her."

"When did you stop loving him?"

"Mamo-chan? I still love him, but not like that. You see in this past few days, I didn't understand why I was so upset. Then I realized how much I missed Seiya and it hurt so much that she didn't come. I felt alone. In reality I missed her, because I love her. Maybe what we did was wrong, but it was magic, passion, love all together. I have to tell Seiya before she leaves, that I'm pregnant."

"Okay...you are right we have to figure someone out."

"If you excuse me I need to be alone with my thoughts."

"Sure." The girls left the room.

 _"Seiya...please I need to tell you something."_

 _"Hey.. What's up?"_

 _""Please sit down."_

 _"I don't like the way this sounds."_ she was starting to worry _"Your to serious, Odango!'_

 _"Are you sitting down?"_

 _" Yes? You are starting to freak me out, Odango!'_

 _"Seiya... I'm expecting...ummmm."_ Usagi stopped

 _"What?Hello, are you there Odango?"_

 _"Remember what we did last night?"_

 _"Sure. Why?Wanna do it again?"_ she joked.

 _"I do"_ she gave quick and hones reply. " _But now_ s _tay_ _focused , Seiya!"_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"I'm expecting your baby."_ There she said it without any hesitation.No answer.

" _Seiya? Did you here, what I said or thought?"_

 _"Hahaha...I heard you said you are expecting my baby?"_

 _"Yes I did. And I am."_

 _"Your not joking..You are serious?_ _Ho_ _w? We only did it once? In our_ _dream... only last night?"_

 _"Yeah,but she came to me today."_

 _"Oh...oh...and what does she look like?"_

 _"Actually you know her, too_."

 _"I...do?"_

 _" Chibi Chibi is our daughter. She showed up at my house this morning...and called me **Mama** and then she fell I kissed her wound and it healed instantly and your Princess told me.. some legends..."._

 _"Hey you have the power of healing?"_

 _"Yes or something like that!"_

 _"Odango.. that legend is a thousand years old very few Kinmokian women have it,those who give birth to future Starlights and that's because..."_ Usagi interrupted her.

 _"Yes... I know it means they found they better half."_

 _"Odango..."_

 _"She has two small birthmarks under her ear. A crescent moon and star."_

" _I want to see you!"_ Seiya's voice, thoughts were full of lodging.

 _"Me too."_

 _"Let's take a nap."_

 _"Okay."_

Usagi closed her eyes so did Seiya, they were tired.

 _"Seiya where are we?_ "

" _My room."_ Usagi looked around.

" _This is how I imagined it would be?'_

 _" Odango..."_ Seiya kneelt down in front of her touching her belly. _"Is she really ours?"_

 _"Yes!"_ Usagi touched Seiya's face while the Starlight planted small kiss of affection on her belly, gently touching it.

" _Seiya..."_ the Starlight was still on her knees.Usagi tilted her head up so she could see her beautiful eyes and kneeled down in front of her, meeting her level _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be... I'm happy...I always knew from the first time I saw you, when you passed me by the airport, that you are my better half.We can make it, I'm always here for you...both."_

" _I love you..."_

 _"Odango..."_ Seiya covered her full pink lips over Usagi's, wrapped her arms around her and her hands were running up and down her back.Usagi was in heaven every time she touched her body. Seiya had something, that nobody she met before ever had. _A special light_ that they shared and now they reunion created a new one.

The only thing they were not aware of, was, that meanwhile they were bonding Chibi Chibi was showing her celestial symbols on her forehead and emited an unbelievably strong energy.Her _light_ was sensed by the Outers too. Michiru then realized, what she saw in her mirror the other day gained meaning today.


	12. Spell

" _I can't stop doing this.."_ soft , small kissing sounds echoed their dreamy place.

 _"Me neither.."_ Seiya was enchanted by the beautiful Moon Princess.

 _"I never want to wake up.I want to stay here with you."_

 _"Odango_.. _don't be silly. You have to wake up and so do I ...we are having a baby."_

 _"You will make it right..._?"

 _"I promise..."_

 _"If not... I couldn't bare to live without you..and I rather keep on dreaming forever."_

 _"Now .. don't say that. Can't you feel how much I love you? I know while I was on Earth I never really said it,I tried to show it though."_

 _"Don't remind me...I was stupid."_ Usagi looked away _. "I caused you so much pain."_

 _"No, you made me so happy...you were only faithfull to your love Odango... clearly you never had the intention of hurting anyone."_

 _"Seiya..You are my **love.** " _Seiya couldn't hold back a smile." _The_ _girls know about Chibi Chibi...if Haruka finds out...she hates you."_

 _"She can't do anything about it now, can she. I don't know how she became to exist, but many things sure makes sense now."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Her getting lost, when I was a one day police officer and wondered straight to me,the shortcake incident..."_

 _"Hahhaha...Yeah that was a funny one."_ Usagi started giggling and inched closer to the blue haired senshie.

 _"Remember, when she opened the door, at camp and I fell on top of youu..."_

 _"Yes...we never realised even when she was with us at the softball court, how she resembled us."_

 _"I always thought she resembled you , Odango."_

 _"You know, she has your midnight blue eyes and coyly smile and when I saw her play, she is so fearless, brave like you Seiya."_

 _"Well I'm glad she got something from me too."_

" _I swear here and now, if something happens and you can't make it.."_

 _"Odango.."_ Seiya wanted to interrupt her,but Usagi slowly placed her hand to her lips sealing them.

" _Listen to me..My crystal is strong and I have put a spell on it_ _last night."_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _"Listen.. Nobody knows, not even the girls, not Mamo-chan...If in three days you won't arrive in time...I will fall asleep..and the only thing that will wake me will be..."_

 _"What...?"_

 _"If you come and kiss me and you will fall asleep and have to show me the way out."_

 _"What if **he** kisses you?"_

 _"Nothing will happen, but he won't know that why.The only one who can follow me in my dream is my **Better** __half_. _Guess who that is?"_. She dragged her finger on the Starlight cheeks slowly, and touched her sweet lips lingering by her jawbone.

 _"I will come after you..I don't know how my journey to Earth will be._ _When we will be together...I will show you my love."_

 _"You already did_!" Usagi's hands were playing with her belly." _She is here, listening to my heartbeat_ _already_. _Although I still have to save Chibiusa."_

 _"Who is she?"_

 _" You see before we met, just like Chibi Chibi she came to me and Mamo-chan...She is our daughter..I was suppose to have her_ _after_ _we get married."_

Seiya looked serious.

" _I'm sorry. I never had the opportunity to talk to you about her..."_

 _"What have I done Odango?"_

 _""Nothing Seiya... really believe me... This was my decision.Your Princess told me her soul might be still alive and that Chibi Chibi can save her."_

 _" How?"_

 _"I don't know...but I will figure something out in time."_

 _"Okay... Whatever you decide I'm by your side."_

 _"I have to go and face the world."_

 _"Be strong.. I'm coming.."_ she kissed and gave her red rose , with a tint of white in it.

 _"Bye, Odango."_

 _"Bye Seiya."_ and the image of the dream disappeared and reality took over. Slowly Usagi's eyes opened,.she woke up from a happy dream, to the grim reality. Seiya was far away, and her wedding was due in less than three days.Or maybe it wasn't so bad after all. She remembered, that a small life is growing inside her, _a true miracle."I love you."_ Usagi raised herself from the huge bed and looked outside the window. The girls were playing with her small dark pink haired Princess.She was running up and down, everyone was out of breath. Suddenly ChibiChibi stopped and vanished.Usagi's eyes were desperately searching for her _"Where did she go?"_ she bursted out from her room only to see that child was standing right in front of the door.

"Hey, don't scare me like that. How did you do that?"

"Chibi.. ?"she was looking up at her future mother and Usagi melted when she looked up in those blue eyes. She saw as if Seiya was looking back at her.

"Come here..Chibi Chibi please try to call me Usagi..not _Mama_ I don't want Haruka san to know about you.Okay?"

" _Usag..gi. Hahaha_! _Seiiiya_...!"

"Yes..."her smile was comforting. _"You are our miracle baby._

"Usagi-chan,Chibi-chan she disappeared" Minako-chan entered her room, she almost knocked out the door.."she just vanished...I"m sorry we looked everywhere.."she stopped to catch for air when she saw Usagi holding her in her arms."How? When?"

" _Ven..us!"_

"Yeah! that's me." she gave her a Minako type wink.

 _"Heale.r?"_

"Huh?Healer?" Minako's eyes widened.

" _Baby..."_ and she pointed at Minako.

"What baby?"Minako's eyes widened.

"Chibi Chibi!"

"Oh!" Minako sighted, she was a bit disappointed."So..did you tell her?What did she say?"

"I did. Well she was as surprised as I was, but at the same time she was happy."

"I'm so happy for you Usagi-cha.Can I tell youu something?"

"Sure? Is everything alright?"

"Yaten kissed me!" she looked away, she was blushing hard.

"Ohh, Minako-chan... that's great."

"Isn't it. Ohhh Usagi-chan..."Minako laid back in the huge bed."Her lips are so... _nice."_

Hahaha...You are in love aren't you Minako-chan?"

"Yes. I'm scared." her voice turned sad in a minute from.happyness to sadnesses.

"Why?"

"Who knows, what will happen now. I guess the future changes or changed."

"It surely did." Usagi touched ChibChibi's small cheeks.

"While you were asleep and maybe together with Seiya, ChibiChibi's celestial symbols appeared and she emited great energy."

"Ohhhh nooo! I hope they won't find out."

" We will keep it secret... somehow. We can stand up to them anytime."

"Thank you."

No sooner those words left Minako's lips the Outer showed up and started asking questions. They came down and joined the others wanting to see why they came.Chibi Chibi was startled to see them.. she quickly hid herself behind Usagi's back and watched them from the corner of her eyes, picking out, curious what will happen now.Their detemination scared her.Usagi being present made everything better.

"Don't be scared I'm here with you.".said reassuring her child that she is there.

"Ma.. _Usagiiii_."

"We sensed a great power."

"That's true. It was unreal." said Saturn.

"Well...ChibiChibi-chan came to visit, she is a sailor senshie to, maybe you sensed her arrival." said Usagi trying to sound confident.

""Why is she here? She was supposed to be Sailor Galaxia's starsheed."

" _ChibiChibi?"_ she looked up at Usagi and back at Uranus.

"She _is my light of hope_ forever. I like her around, besides she is not dangerous and she helped us a lot."

"You are way to naive Princess."said Pluto.

"Let that be my probleme. I want her around."She was hugging the child all along.

"As you wish..." said Neptune. She saw _it_ Usagi's eyes she couldn't what is was. _"Why is e_ _defending her like, that?She_ _is acting..like... "_

"Neptune, let's go!" said Saturn.

They were gone. Usagi felt her heart in her throat, her hands were shaking. _"Did they believe me?"_


	13. Wish

" _The future before us is unknown and uncertain. Whatever it has in store for us, I'm looking forward in facing it with you. I want to intoxicate my life with your presence,_ _I desire your touch and kiss.Be present, when you are sad and happy,be part of our silly conversation. I wanna wake up next to you when the Sun rises and lay down next to you, when it sets.I want to breath the same air when make love, I want to feel the heat of your skin and every breath you take after we made love. I want to give my soul and body to you again and again."_

Seiya was just about to leave from Kinmoku to Earth. Leaving everything behind again, but this time to save her love. She always thought about herself as being strong, not just as a senshie, but as a person. If you asked someone, what kind of person Seiya was full of herself, something that she called confidence. Impulsive? yes she always did and said the for thing that came into her mind.

She was the same as soldier.All of this changed when she came to Earth because of _her_. She never thought, her heart will be enchanted so easily.Usagi had something else than beauty, she was _more,_ than a princess and a senshie, she was the one who treated her as a friend from the start. It seemed impossible for them to be together, but now..that Usagi was literally _hers,_ it was magic. Her happyness was everything to her, even if it meant for her to suffer. In the end, she could not believe that the blonde beauty returned to her. _Life_ has no meaning without her, this will be confrontation of her life She has to win now that they are going to have a child. A child which was born out of a magical and pure love,a child who is the living proof that love, breask thru every ground of reason and phisical possibility.Usagi was her weak point.

The excitement was to much for Usagi. She needed some time alone. Together with Luna and Chibi Chibi they were heading home. It was slowly getting dark.Usagi knew that she somehow had to get thru these few days without talking to Seiya.

"Usagi-chan?"Luna was looking up to her

"Do you think you made the right decision?"

"Yes..."she looked down at Chibi Chibi. "Look how beautiful she is. I hope we can saw Chibiusa too."

They arrived home , went upstairs and she put the child to rest. On her desk Usavi noticed she had some paper and a pen. She quickly grabbed them and started writing a letter. After the letter writing session she had with Mamoru, she had a great deal of experience in expressing her feelings, but this time the letter was addressed to a person who _changed_ her life.

" _Seiya,_

 _I know that, what we have is **crazy**. I never thought of myself of being **that type** of girl,but I guess I was wrong. At first when we met **.Do you** remember_ _? Not the airport, that to, but the shooting, when I tried to sneak in. I was so upset you called me **Odango** , but after that it seemed natural._

 _We had some pretty exciting adventures together from our **date** to me missing your concert, and that softball game. I remember you said you **liked my light** , well I did too, but I was not allowed too. When I first found out who you were,It hurt a lot. Not because you were **not a boy,** because I felt betrayed. After that you jumped in front of __a gun to save me. You were injured badly, I was so scared._ _Everyone tried to make us stay away from each other, but somehow we couldn't. Now I know why. When we fought against Galaxia you defended me with your life and when we said goodbye on the rooftop I missed you since the first minute, I wasn't able to admit it, until now. I never thought someone could make me feel so **good** in more than one way. We broke the rules seriously..I did something daring...and now...our love created a new life, although it is **technically**_ _impossible. My heart , my soul and body is yours forever._ _I'm writing this letter to you as a confession. Maybe I already told you most of the things. I hope..you arrive safely and...I can tell you these things personally._

 _Ohhhh...one more thing **I Love You."**_

She sealed the letter and kissed it leaving the mark of her cherry flavoured lipstick on it. Usagi left it on her desk..she was to tired for anything else. She knew, that she and Seiya won't be able to communicate any longer while she was travelling. The wait was killing her. ChibiChibi was sound asleep. Not a care in the world, she tugged herself in and her child.. _"Sweet dreams!"_ she kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

Unfortunately what Usagi didn't know that a senshie of the see has seen it all. Her love was in danger.


	14. Conspiracy

It's the brightest orb at night, that illuminates the sky. _The Moon_.A beautiful senshie of the sea was tossing and turning around in her bed next to her lover. The light of the Moon shined bright and it seemed like daylight.

Michiru just couldn't sleep. What she saw in the mirror the other day was torturing her. Or better yet the guilt for not saying anything. She was not able to think straight.

"What are you doing?' Haruka sensed her uncertainty.

"I just couldn't close my eyes. I have something to tell you."

"What happened?"

"The other day...while I was playing on my violin."

"Tell me .." Haruka grabbed her, she just...

"I saw ...a child apeared and Chibiusa disappeared , Crystal Tokyo palace had a crack on the middle and the Princess..."

"She what?"Tell me."

"She was asleep in her white wedding dress and the prince couldn't wake her up. And?"

"And?Come on tell me already!"Haruka was nervous as hell.

"Fighter..came back!" Michiru said those three words and it was enough for her loose her mind.

"She is far away! It can't be. I thought we managed to keep her away.We did it once, to make sure nothing changes.You know, what would have happened if they..."

"I know...Even back then her coming here was something unexpected. Her presence and her feelings made the future uncertain, until they finally left and life continued on as it should have.

"I only saw a fraction of what happened. Maybe we don't have nothing to worry about."said Michiru, but she didn't believe what she said. She was only trying to calm herself and her lover, but her intuition never failed...she knew Usagi was hiding something, but she kept it to herself.

They were still talking about it while Setsuna was on her way to their house. A desperate knocking on the door disturbed their conversation.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Haruka opened the door with grin."Setsuan-san!?"

She hurried to warn them about Chibiusa.

"Small Lady ...I ..."she was crying.

"Setsuna -san!"

"She is disappearing and she hardly exists."

"How is that possible?"Haruka's face

turned pale.

"A new child..I saw a new child ..appearing next to Sailor Moon. I only saw her shadow."

Suddenly her mirror that was on drawer started to glow all three of them were present this time. It was a good thing that Hotaru was asleep. Michiru got closer, afraid to lift it up and take a glimpse of what it was trying to show. Her hands were trembling, but slowly she reach out and picked it up.

"What ?" Haruka was so nervous s you could see the bloos rising to her cheek.

"I see..." she was just staring in front of her, with the mirror in her hand, in silence.

Fragments of the future were flashing around. It was all a big chaos. Although it was much clearer then the last times. She saw her Princess still asleep Mamoru kissed her lips,but nothing happened and again ..."No...!"Michiru shouted.

"What?"Setsuna's eyes widened.

"Fighter...! she is on her way to Earth rigbt now."

She only saw fragments.

"The child next to her...is... sleeping.."

"Who is she?"

"Not Small Lady, I am sure of it."

"Who?"

"She is covered in a pink light."Soon the pink light around the child disappeared and she saw who she was."Chibi Chibi?"

"Huh? Are you serious?"

"Yes, but it's over. I'm sorry."

"Damm it!" Haruka punched the wall with her fist and her hand was bleeding. Her eyes were in flames,just the thought of Seiya made her skin ich and her blood boil.

"That explains a lot of things."she murmered.

"Lately ...I .. didn't have the possibility to see a clear future. Everything is uncertain and maybe that's why. Still I cannot understand how Chibiusa-san is disappearing."

"They surely had no occasion to meet."

"Of course not she wasn't even here." said Haruka smiling .

"Today at the shrine, when our Princess protected ChibiChibi ... I ...saw something in her eyes."

"What?"

"I don't know,but she was acting like a mother tiger defending her cub. I only saw her act like that with... Chibiusa."

"Now you are imagine things Michiru! You know Kineko-san, she has a big heart for everyone. Unfortunately to much..That Starlight..."

"We should try to do something before she arrives...she is coming alone. The others are here"

"That is a good idea.This it, before she reaches our atmosphere, we will do _anything_ to prevent it."

"We are not murderers."

"We are only slowing her down, until the wedding. After that she may come and _celebrate_. We can't risk it again.Her destiny is to end up with Mamoru-san. Don't tell me you would prefer her to live. I would finish her off in second, if that was it takes to get rid of our problems." Haruka's hate for her made the situation even worse. It was like oil on fire.

"I don't think this is such a good idea.If _she founds_ out...She is to close to her."

"If she founds out..What? She will be married by then and Crystal Tokyo will exist as it should. She will forget about it. I can take a bit of anger, she will get thru it."Haruka had sarcastic attitude.

"Our next step should be to find out what that girls is doing here again?" said Michiru.

"We will..but first thing first."

Setsuna was silent. She wasn't sure if this is the best way to deal with the situation, but she wanted Chibiusa to exist more then anything. She once stopped time for her and died. This s _nothing_ compared to that. One Stars light for their future was nothing. Unfortunately they were not aware that only Chibi Chibi could save her and damage they are about to cause.


	15. Bath

A loud laughter woke up Usagi.It was ChibiChibi. She was playing in her desk chair she was spinning around a few times and tried to stay still when she got up, but she felt dizzy.She almost fell, but Usagi caught her falling right into her arms.

" _Chibi_."she leaned her head on Usagi's chest and listened to her heart beating." _Mama..heart..._ "

"Yes...But you know Usagi."

" _Hihihi ..Usagi..Chibi...usa."_

"Huh..What did you say?"Usagi had trouble believing what she heard, but ChibiCbibi pointed at the picture taken when she was here.A tear glided down Usagi's cheek. ChibiChibi reached out and cleared it away. She somehow felt her mom was sad.

"Can you help me save her?"

" _ChibiChibi_ ..."the small child nodded in agreement " _Love..save..Chibi..usa."_ Usagi wanted to get some more information on how she can save her, but she was to small to even explain.

" _Love_...huh. Would you like to draw me something? I have some paper and coloured pencils in here somewhere. Here they are.What would you like to draw?" Usagi set next to her."I have to warn you I'm not a Picasso, you have to know that, but I bet you do."

" _Hihihi..."_ ChibiChibi gave her mother a wink " _Stars...and Moon.."_ Usagi could hardly take her eyes of her, she was examining her from top till bottom. _"Now that I know your mine. She is perfect._ "

" _Chibi... Finish!"_ she finished her drawing it was a pretty good one for her age. It was a stick drawing.

"Let's see what we have here." She looks at her drawing. Usagi was all dressed up in white with her yellow Odangos and next to her Seiya was holding her hand and Chibi Chibi holding on to ...again tears flooded her eyes..."ChibiusaChibiChibi nodded and grabbed her quickly be the neck."It's beautiful."

" _Bath..bath.bath."_

Alright you can take a bath if you wish."

 _"Okay."_ She slowly started undressing her.

"Stay here or better yet come with me ...I don't want you to disappear again young lady like the last time." Usagi took her in the bathtub and made a bubble bath for her so she can play. "I will be right back! Don't do anything stu...Silly."

 _"Chibi!"_ she started playing with the bubbles, they were so many.

Usagi left the bathroom door open, to hear if anything happens. She went to get some towels and called Minako over and asked her to buy some closthes for Chibi Chibi. Meanwhile a _**stranger** _enteredthe house. He was walking by casually. This unknown figure heard the small child play in the bathtub and was curious who is she.He opened the door wide open. Chibi Chibi was so scared she started screaming and the man started screaming.

" _Aaaaaaa!Chibi! Aaaaaaa.!"_

 _"Oaaaaa!"_ Usagi ran down from upstairs to see what happened and they were screaming and she started screaming until she noticed who that man was.

"Aaaaaaa! Mamo-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see you, but I found someone else.Who is she?"

"Well...you see."she hurried to Chibi Chibi who was terrified."A very distant relatives child."

"Oh!"

"They arrived to the wedding and Mom decided to let her sleep here."

"I understand."

"Sorry. I didn't tell you. Calm down I'm here."

" _Chibi."_

You can get back to bathing, call me when you are ready."They left her alone to play and they went into the diner. Mamoru grabbed her by hand and pilled her into a kiss.It was... different than it used to be. She tried to go along with her play. " _Seiya...I'm sorry."_

"Mamo-chan, please... stop she may see us. "

"So?"

"So? She is just a child we have to be careful how we act around her."

"I'm sorry..you are right."

Suddenly a knock on the door disturbed them it was Minako. Mamoru went to open the door. When Minako saw him she screamed.

",Aaaaaa! Mamoru-san?! Why are you here?

"Yes! it's me and I'm here to see my bride."

"Sure...I see..that makes sense."

"What's wrong with everybody today?"

"I'm nervous about the wedding." said Minako.

"You are nervous?"

"Yessss ! I have to look pretty."

"Aha...if you say so." Mamoru didn't get it.

"Usako ...I had better be going for you guys to relax... I have some things Inhave to take care off."

"Okay.." he geve her a quick peck on the lisp and left.

"Ohh my gosh.Usagi-chan that was soooo close. Did he see ChibiChibi?'

"Yes..Ohh no ...Chibi Chibi?!" she remembered she left her in the bathtub.. The bubbles covered up the floor when they got inside the bathroom. Both Minako and Usagi slipped, shouting ChibiChibi's name."

"Where is she? What if she drowned my daughter." Usagi hurried to see if she was okay.The bubbles made thwz floor slippery.

"I'm here Usagi-chan hold my hand." They somehow reached the bathtub l, slipped once or twice again. They were finally there. She reached into the tub, Chibi Chibi was nowhere.

"I'm going in."

"Hey wait up ..."said Minako trying to keep her balance.

"Minako-chan she is not here!"

"What? You mean we came all the way here, got wet , slipped three time and she is not even here!"

"Usagi was in the bathtub socking wet.. Minako got there , bzit unfortunately for her she slipped again right in the bathtub.

"Where could she be?" Usagi was wondering.

 _"Chibi?"_

"Huh? How did you?I told you to stay here!"

" _Hihihi."_ she ran away from them. She was all cowered up in bunny towel and starzed jumping around." _Bunny."_

"Come back here!" shouted the to girl while they were trying to get out from the tub.

"You go get here Usagi-chan...I will stop the water and try to clean this up.

"Okay." Usagi managed to get out ..somehow eventually...Her clothes were wet, she didn't care."Come on here, to Mama?"

" _Chibi.!"_ she quickly jumped in Usagi's arms and hugged her.

"Now...look what you did."She looked away ashamed. Usagi started laughing. Chibi Chibi's eyes widened and she to started laughing.

"Hahahaha! You sure are Seiya's daughter. Always getting in trouble."

" _Chibi_. _.Hihihi."_ Usagi loved, when her small lips turned ingo smile,it was like a bright star which lighted the sky. Her eyes, her lips, and her spirit all at once smiled at her mother.

"Usagi -chan." The other three girls came to Usagi's house to help.

"It's open come inside." The girls entered the house .

"What happened here?Why are you two wet?" asked Rei.

"Well..we were taking a bath."

"I see..where is Minako-chan?"

"I'm here...I need some clothes."She was also socking wet.

"Poor child."Rei took her. "I will get you dressed...you two should better change before you catch a cold."

"Yes , sir!" Usagi and Minako went upstairs to change.

"This Mom of yours ..." said Rei to Chibi Chibi.

 _"Hahaha."_

After they finished with changing and cleaning up the bathroom they got hungry.

"I wanna eat." complained Usagi.

"Well...I invited Taiki and Yaten over." said Ami whisperings."We could call them to bring pizza."

" _Pizzzza..."_ cheered the small child.

"You did what?Ohhh my...ohhh my...How do I look?"asked Minako.

"You look good..this dress is nice."

"Really.."

 _Ding.Dong Ding Dong._

Somebody rang.It was Taiki and Yaten. Minako opened the door.

"Hey!'

"Hey. We brought food." said Yaten.

They went in and itsure was the start of an interesting day.


	16. You did what?

The _Universe_ is everything we can touch, feel, sense, measure or detect. It includes all living things, planets, stars, galaxies, dust clouds, light, and even time. ...It filled with billions of galaxies, each containing millions or billions of stars.Now, one particular Star was on her way across many galaxies so she can reach a small blue planet, where her love waited for her. Fighter was on her way to Earth, to claim her love and her future child. She had hopes , that everything is going to be alright.It wasn't going to be an easy fight, but they both knew that when they crossed the line.The only thing she didn't know was the danger she had to face, three determined senshies who would do literary anything to stop her.

"Should we involve her too?"

"That is not such a good idea.She is still child after all."

"Maybe you are right." Michiru and Haruka were talking about their _genious plan._ Hotaru overheard their talk when she arrived home from school.

"What's going on?"her eyes were full of curiosity

"Well..."

"We should tell her."said Haruka.

"Seiya ...Sailor Star Fighter is on her way to Earth."

"So?"

"She endangeres o _ur perfect_ future for the second tine around.Setsuna -san told us Chibiusa chan barely exist." The child fell on her knees.

"How? I thought she is not a threat anymore."

"We have plan...before she reaches Earth...We will slow her down, she is alone."

"What do you mean?"asked Hotaru.

Haruka gave her the look and said nothing. It was silence.

"I told you _slow_ her down..Will you join us..if not Chibiusa -san."

"Don't say it. I will help."she hugged Haruka. "I just want _her_ to live.

"She will. I will make sure of it." There was only pure determination in Haruka's voice with a slight mix of hatered.

"Hey guys how about we go out somewhere to have fun?"said Minako and gave Yaten the look.

"Sure ...but there is a storm coming.." Taiki looked out the window and it started to rain."How come you are alone Tsukino-san?"

"My parents traveled away yesterday. And my little brother is at a friend's house."

"I see...this is so like the time Seiya was your _bodyguard."_

"That was funny."

"Yes... It's sad she is not here..."Taiki got close to Usagi who was looking at the rain falling. "She _really_ loves you. That is the reason she is not here. She was a mess after we arrived home." Usagi kept looking forward.

"I'm sorry..I made her suffer."

"I never saw her like that...Not even when she had to defend our Princess. She would give her life for you."

"I know...I was stupid. I never realised how much she loved me..." Usagi couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

 _"Maker...Healer."_ Chibi Chibi came down running from Usagi's room. Her hand s were sticky from the sauce that she just ate the pizza with.

"Ohhh...hey...what is she doing here?"

 _"Mama..._ _hihihi...Seiya...baby"_. she was pointing at Usagi.Yaten and Taiki's eyes widened.They looked at each other and back to Usagi.

"Hahaha..Offf...how many times I told you not to call me like that..." Taiki and Yaten were curious what was going on.

"Seiya?Usagi?Mama?" Taiki looked was talking to herself. After. few minutes the realization hit her like a brick."Noooo...!"

"Nooo..what?" asked Yaten with bored expression and rolling her green eyes. She just didn't get it. Taiki slapped her from behind."Hey!"

"You can't be that stupid.."

"Well..she said _Mama to Usagi...Seiya...and ba..bbb...bbyyy!_ Holly shit!"

"Hey! Watch your mouth Yaten..there is child in here." said Minako.

"You mean...she iss...a...hers and _hers_?"

"Yes!" Usagi gave her the answer she was looking for."I'm expecting _her child."_ she carresed her belly wheree her child was growing.

"How?When?and again How?" Taiki was the kind of person who knew almost everything, but this...was to much even for her.

"When did you two met?"

"I thought the Princess told you."

"No... she can sure keep secrets." Said Yaten.

"Well in our dreams."

"Your dreams? When exactly?"

"Two days ago."

"You two had sex in your dreams and got pregnant?"

" The Princess told me...I have some power of healing or something like that..and it and _she_ came here to me yesterday."

"My ...you have the power of healing?"asked Taiki and Usagi nodded.

"You only have that when... You really are? And that mean Seiya is...your..."

"Ohhhh... _better half_." And yes she is I realized it to late and now I don't know what we are going to do.

"She does know?"Taiki asked.

"Yes. I told her.. She was happy."

"I bet she was...I can believe she did that before ..." Yaten rolled her eyes and swallowd her words.

"Before what?" Minako winked.

"Be...fo..before the wedding...she never thinks of the consequences."

"She told me that she is coming here.I realized I need you guys to help me, us to protect her and Chibi Chibi they must not find out about them."

"Ohhh tipical for Seiya. Always getting herself and everyone in trouble because she couldn't sit on her ass and keep quiet."Yaten didn't know what bothered her first that Seiya was the first to _catch a bunny_ or this whole mess.

"Actually we both did that.We didn't know that _she_ will happen, it was a _**dream**."_ Usagi blushed hard.

"We will help you. We are family. You see Tsukino-san " Taiki got up on her feet " We are not related by blood, but we have been together since we were chosen to be guardians of the Princess."

"I see.."

"Besides...we have some interest in staying here." she gave a meaningful full look towards Ami.

"So you are the energy I felt yesterday?"

" _Chibi!"_

"I guess that's a yes.What kind of senshie are you?" asked Yaten.

"What do you mean?" Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"Both of you are sailor senshies...so she must be extremely powerful."concluded Yaten.

"I don't know..."

" _ChibiChibi."_ and suddenly a combination of a star and a crescent moon symbol appeared on her forehead glowing brightly with a pink light."

"Wow! Can you feel that Taiki?"

"Yes! it's an imense energy."she agreed.

"And she didn't even change."

"Come here!" Usagi invited her to sit in her lap.

"I bet they felt again." said Makoto. "It's so warm that it is hard not too."

"Surely... If this keeps up, they won't have trouble finding out who she is." said Rei. "We have to do something, the future is already changed probably and Setsuna san surely knows or seen it."

"If she did...she may know Seiya is on jer way here..."

"Nooo..."Ussgi started trembling.

"Calm down, we don't know that."

" Would you guys come over for tonight for a sleepover?"

The two Starlights, were not sure whether

they should stay or not. Taiki's eyes drifted to Ami and smiled.

"Sure I guess we could do that."

"Great! I'm going home for some pajamas and to take shower and be right back."said Minako.

"Yeah that's a good idea."said Makoto."When I come back we can get back to some serious baking."

"So..we meet here at seven again?"

"Sure ..." said Yaten " I guess we won't die.."

"Yeah!" Minako was so happy she gave her a kiss on her cheek. The short Starlights blushed, She was so nervous she started arranging her hair.

"Wow." said Usagi."This is sure going to be interesting evening." Usagi winked at ChibiChibi. " _Anything can happen."_

" _I wish you were here Seiya."_


	17. Sleepover

"Okay let's do this." Usagi was home and alone with ChibiChibi. They were cleaning up the place and arranging the rooms for the guests. A big sleepover party was about to begin, when suddenly a voice in Usagi's head called out for her .

" _Odango!"_

 _"Seiya..How? Something wrong?"_. Usagi couldn't help but worry she knew Seiya was on her way and they agreed not to talk so she would have the energy to travel.

" _No_! _I just needed to rest a bit. You should move closer_ _, Odango!_ _I mean like somewhere to a galaxy which is closer."_

 _"Sorry."_

" _Apology excepted._ _"What are you doing?_ _Are you okay?How is Chibi Chibi?"_

 _"I'm fine and she's okay too.We are preparing for_ _tonight.The_ _others are coming over for a sleepover.Taiki and Yaten are going to be here too_. _It's kind of stormy tonight_ and we _decided to have fun. You_ _are the only one who is missing.I wish you could be here."_

 _"Really?_ _Me too. I'm coming."_

 _"Seiya..they found out..about us and... **her.**_ _Yaten was pretty shocked."_

"I _know why_!

 _"Why?"_ Usagi wondered.

 _"Because we did **it** and she well...is still waiting for her senshie of love."_

 _"You mean Minako-chan_ _..Ooo..well...Who knows?"_

 _"Odango..I love you._ "

"Seiya _..I love you_ too. _I really wish you would be here already."_ Usagi sounded like she was about to cry.

 _"Hey...Me too believe me.I know I told you... that we can't talk...but later I will be traveling to small planet where I can rest a bit. Want to meet_?"Seiya was curious to hear her answer.

 _" Really..? Sure."_ said Usagi's voice wall full of excitement and Seiya was glad she felt that way.

 _"But much later."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Hey...Want to get **naughty**?"_ asked Seiya with sexy voice.

" _What's_ _on your mind?"_ asked Usagi, pretending like she didn't know what the

blue haired Starlight meant.

" _Well... let's imagine_ _doing..."_

 _"Seiya!.._ _Again?"_

 _"I miss you..I just really want to show you..."_ even the thought of seeing her again like that gave her shivers..of pleasure.

 _"Okay..I have to go now. The others are here."_

 _"Okay, See you."_

" _Ooo_ _..Seiya._ _Yes.get ready."_

 _"For what_?"Seiya raise an eyebrow.

" _To_ _be enchanted by me."_ Usagi giggled and said goodbye.

" _I can hardly wait."_ Seiya continued her journey. She has to reach Earth in less than two days, but she needed a rest, she was tired. It was to much effort to travel alone. It was hard to leave, but now she had a very good reason to.The small planet she was talking about was just two light years away.It resemled the Kinmokian planet, she was tired, bit the adrenaline running thu her veins kept her going. " _I'm coming Odango..."_

The two girls finished cleaning up, preparing the room.

"I'm beat!"said Usagi. Luna just than walked into the house.

"Usagi-chan what are you to doing?"

"The girls and Starlights are coming over for a sleepover."

" I'm not talking about that."

"I see..I don't know...I can change rhi

this anymore. I'm having a baby...and I'm incredibly happy."

"But what about Chibiusa and Mamoru?"

"I will figure out something. I think _she_ can help me save Chibiusa."

The phone rang once, twice and for three times.

"Who could that be? I'm to lazy to stand up." But she had no choice she had to answer.

"Hello!"

"Usako! It's me..." it was Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan..."

"Would you like to go out tonight?"

"Hahaha...I wish I could, but tonight the girls are coming over for a sleepover and it's going to be a girls night and all."

"I see..."

"I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I... in less than two days you are mine forever."

"Yeahh.!"Usagi felt terribly guilty.

"Have fun tonight.."

"Thanks.I'm sure she will. She hang up."

"I'm a monster Luna...I..."

"Hey don't say, that you just ... chose another path. It will be different, but surely we will make it work."Luna tried somhard comfort her.

"Thanks ..Now let's get ready to party."

The storm outside got heavier each minute. It was almost seven o clock and the girls started arriving.Taiki and Yaten arrived first. After thay Minako and Rei, and slowly Ami and Makoto.

"Makoto you promised us some baking."

"I will. How about some strawberry shortcake? she said smiling knowing she had a good idea.

"Yeah.. "everyone cheered."

" _Chibi Chibi help... cake!"_ she smiled at Makoto idea.

"You want to help me bake the cake?"

asked Makoto the small child hugges her tight.

"Okay let's go!" Makoto grabbed ChibiChibi's hand and took her to kitchen.

"I want to help too." Usagi voluntered to help, but Mako-chan gave her the look and Taiki understood why.

"If she helps you prepare yourself for a _**cake catasrophy**_ like last time at the TV studio."Taiki smiled at the memory.

"You're right !" agreed Makoto.

"Hey..."Usagi stuck out her tongue and acted offended.

The storm was getting worse with wvery passinf second. Usagi showed everybosy around and showed them the rooms.

The girls and the Starlights started playing some card games and they were taking it seriously. Usagi felt something...She felt dizzy. I smell something and my stomach feels unny.

"Oh..the Princess asked us to tell you."

"What?"

"Well Kinmokian children are a but different then Earth children."

"What do you mean?"

"They show themselves earlier and well we don't know what can happen if they are a _mix."_

You mean me feeling sick is because of my pregnancy?"

"Yes, see what happens when you fool around." Yaten comments on the matter with a bored expression.Usagi sure gave her a guck reply.

"Seiya told me why are so upset."

"Ahw she did!"

"Yeah! she knows your are jealous because we did _that_ before you could with ."

"That's not true!" Yaten put the cards down, she was offended by her _supposition._ She got up from her chair and was heading towards her room.

"Look what you did Usagi-chan?"Minako was pretty upset. She decided to grab a piece of cake and knocked on her door.

"Hey.. it's me."

"Come in." Yaten said with a sad voice.

"I brought you some cake."

"Thanks, Mina."

"You are welcome. Can I sit down next to you?."

"Yeah... You should eat with me."

"Thank you."

"Uhmmm this cake is delicious."said Yaten amazed.

"It sure is."

They were sitting next o each other in the room, meanwhile the girls Rei, Makoto were busy watching tv in the living room. Taiki and Ami just crossed each others path on their way to the bathroom. Usagi was in the kitchen guess doing what, eating cake with ChibiChibi. Suddenly a great thunder and lightning stoke down. The lights went out. Not even a second passed by end the girls started to scream.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Yaten! Where are you?" Minako was desperately searching for her hand.

"I'm here don't worry!" Yaten only had ro inch a bit closer they were sitting nwxt ro each other.

"I'm scared!"Minako as soon as she found Yaten's hand she turned to her facing the silver haired Starlight.It was dark and scary, but they were close. Minako could feel the Starlights hot breath. Soon their eyes adjusted to the darkness and Yaten saw her baby blue eyes. She slowly glided her hand to Minako's cheek and than her lips. Minako's heart was beating like crazy. Yaten started inching in.

At the same time Taiki was searching for Ami on the hallway.

"Mizuno-san? Are you ok?"

"I'm here."

"Stay there I'm coming... "she reached out to her and was wawing her hand around and touched her where she shouldn't have.

"Hey..watch it." Ami was blushing although that waa not visible in the dark.

"Soorrry I...I didn't mean too." Taiki tries to explain the situation.

"I know..."Ami let Taiki hugg her.

"This is better isn't it?"

"Yes agreed Ami." Although she was the quiet one we all know how the quiet ones are. Taiki let her instincts take over hee. She kissed her passionately and pulled hwr close. Ami wasn't even protesting. Her hand ran up and down Ami's back and she glided her hand up her shirt. Ami jumped at first but what she discovered was magic. She lolled her head back letting the tall Starlight kiss her neck. They hopped the lights will stay out for a bit longer.

Just as Yaten and Minako's lips touched the lights went back on.Taiki and Ami stopped suddenly what they were doing.

"Are you guys okay?" Usagi ran upstairs.

"Sure we are.!" Taiki and Ami answered at the same time together. Minako left the room and said she was fine. So did Yaten. They all went downstairs and checked up on Rei and Makoto who were already asleep.Chibi Chibi crawled next to the girls who were sleeping in the couch extended in the living room.

"Well I think we should do the same."

"Yeah they all agreed."

"Well Ami and Minako you can sleep in my parents room and Yaten and Taiki I arranged my brother room for you."

"Okay, thanks."

"Goodnight everyone."

They went to sleep at least they tried to. Yaten and Minako had trouble sleeping. They both got up and slowly opened the door. It was dark on the hallway the lights were out again because of the storm. They ran into each other.

"Sorry." said Minako.

"Me too. I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." Minako smiled back at her."Yaten, I just..."she couldn't finish whay she wanted to say because the green eyes beauty pinned her to the wall and started kissing her like crazy.

"I can't...I want to be with you Mina, I don't know whay will happen, but once in my life I want to do something crazy. I'm jealous of Seiya, because she is so brave and fearless.I want to do this with you. Do you?" Minako looked her in the eye and nodded.

"Me too,because I..."

"Shhh..I love you Mina."she smiled.

"I love you too."

Yaten started not only kissing the beautiful blonde, as she pinned her to the wall she glided her hand between her leg. Minako's eyes widened in pleasure..and softy started to move her lips following Yaten's moves.Her breath of pleasure started to run down Yaten's neck. The Starlight started caresing her breasts under her silky nightgown.

"Oh my...Yesss." Minako was heaven, she never felt like this before.They were both sexualy aroused and ready to do everything."We better ...go upstairs in the attick."

"I need you so much..." They went up and Minako pulled the Starlight closer to her and they started undressing. Yaten kissed her literally everywhere .She quickly peeled off Minako close and they were _**at it** _for good..

 _ **Usagi and Seiya dream**_

 _"Seiya?"_

 _"I'm here_." Usagi as soon as she saw her Starlight she jumped in her arms . Fighter hugged her and spinned her around.

 _"Odango_.." .she loved the way Usagi smelled. " _Uhmmm strawberry and Vanilla."_

 _"Yes."_ Usagi leanes in and kisses the guardian passionately.

" _Wow."_ they broke away and Fighter's eyes were still closed..

" _Are you okay?"_

 _"Never felt better.And how are you two doing?"_

 _"Well I feel funny.. thanks to her."_

 _"I see .."_

 _"Fighter..?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I want ...you now..._ "

 _"Wow..Was I that good the last time?"_

 _"It was the first time..I know be can do better now."_

 _"Ohh so ..do you want to get naughty with me or Seiya?"_

 _"I love them both..Sooo..."_

 _"I understand..."_

 _"This leather fuku is nice."_ admited Usagi with slight grin. They slowly started kissing. hand was wondering down the blue haired.senshies back feeeling every inch of her bare back. It was like pure magic, she turned into someone else. The Starligh's creamy pale skin was so soft.She slowly pushed down the black lacy bra that revealed her full chest. Usagi watched them move as she breathed.

" _Odangoo...This fell even more real then last time."_

 _"Yes it does."_ Fighter touched the Moon Princess she wanted to take her in heaven.The only thing she had on was her nightgown. She pushed down the Starlight to take down the other part of her sailor fuku, the black leather shorts glided down easily. Fighter herself wanted to touch her. She raised herself from this position, she was now sitting on thw edge of the _dreamy bed._ Usagi was standing right in front of her, waiting in disparation to see what she wants. The blue haired beauty slid her hand Usagi tight until she reached her pink bunny covered panties. She pulled it down, it fell. Usagi stepped out and opening her legs she set down on the Starlights naked lap. Seiya started kissing her one hand on her cheek and _one hand workin_ g on satisfying her lover.

" _Oh...My--! Yes! Harder!"_ the blond kept on rocking her hips, holding on tighter to the Starlights ponytail,. giving it quizz everytime she speeded up.

" _Odango...!_ "

 _"I.wann want to..feel.you...love you."_ Usagi shifted her position. She stood up and leaned back against the wall. She invited Seiya to stand up to. Neither of them had clothes on.Usagi wanted to show the Starlight her love and slowly touched her giving her what she wanted and deserved _**love**_. Fighter's knees got weak from the pleasurable movements her Lover was giving her.

 _"O...dann...go..Ahhhh."_ she could hardly breath she enjoyed the way her finger moved and the warmth of tongue. Before she lost it she pulled her lover close and they were at it together.They could hardly breath as the moans got louder.

" _Figh..ter you are killing me... Please finish me or I..."_

" _Uhmmm ... you taste like vanilla icecream..."_

" _Come here..._ "Usagi invited her to kiss her..Fighter got up, their lips touched her fingers never stopped moving." _Faster...Do it! I want more."_ Usagi begged her.

" _You to! don't stop_." The both of them were breathing hard.Both of them moaned one last time before they reached full satisfaction.

" _Huh..huh..huh_."

" _Thank you.. I_..." Usagi's mouth were covered by Seiya's.

 _"I love you... I'm coming to claim you..."_ Seiya assured her sh will come.

 _"I'm yours."_ she gave her a small kiss."

 _"Lay down next to me..I know when I wake up you will be gone..Now rest your head next to mine."_

Both of them closed their eyes. Although hwr body was seemengly resting in bed, and the Starlights slept under the open blue sky, they never felt happpier adn more awake.

This turned out to be an interesting sleepover for Ami and Taiki to. Ami woke up in the middle of the night, she saq Minako was missing a thunder stroke next to the house.

"Help!" she screamed . Taiki in the next room just woke up as she heard her scream. She opened the dooe without thinking.

"Mizuno-san? Are you alright?"

"Yes but the thunder scares me."Taiki set down nextto her to she can comfort her.

"Where is Aino-san?"

"She probably couldn't sleep."

"Actually Yaten is missing to."

"Oh ..maybe they are togethe...talking."

"Maybe. If you wish I can stay hwre with you."

"Really? O would like that."said Ami.

Taiki craweled next to her in bed. She inched closer, Ami could hear her breath. The storm wa haviwr, the wind almost opened the window.

"I'm scared."admites Ami.

"Come closer."

"That wouldn't be right."

"Okay I will go than." Taikinhugged her from behind and her hand slided i front.

"This is nice."said Ami.

"Yes it is." Ami was so nervous . Taiki started running her long fingers along her arms, slowly they slided lower to her belly.

"Taikk..I."

"Shhhh..." she glide her hand her pajamas pants and started moving her finger as she reached Ami's soft spot. The water senshie relaxed her legs a started to

move along with Taiki's hand movement."We are only studying the effects of touch on the human.body,pure biology...Relax."

"Truelly _positive effect" Conclused the shy girl who gave up and went along with the quicky.."I'm more relaxed.."_

 _"I'm glad..."_

Wow a truly unique _sleepover._


	18. Slow her down

_"When I met you was the happiest day of my life.You have given me so much.We united in a special way. I would do anything for you even face **death**."_

"This was...great..I ..never felt and done anything like this." said Minako.

"Me neither."Yaten opened her heart to the beautiful senshie of love. They kissed .

"It seems the storm is over. " said Yaten.

"We better go and take a shower and go downstairs, before they find out what happened." said Minako.

"I don't care..I love you..." Minako smiled back at her.

"I don't care, if you don't, but I need to take a shower.You worn me out last night." said Minako smiling and gave her a small kiss on her nose.

After an exciting night everyone climbed downstairs. They were all smiling.

"What happened with you guys?"

"We just had a good night's sleep." smiled Minako. Her eyes were sparkling every time she was happy.

"Where is Usagi-chan?"

"Don't you know that she sleeps like a rock." Rei answered nodding.

"Hey everyone." Usagi had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Why are you awake?".Rei questioned her

"What do you mean, why?"Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"It's early, I mean it's barely 8. You feel ok? You know you can get sick especially in your condition."

"I'm fine, actually I feel great."

"I hate to ruin your celebration, but tomorrow we have a wedding."

"Ohhh...right. I don't know.."

"When are you telling him? He deserves to know." Rei tried to convince Usagi to confess.

"Well I have to wait until Seiya gets here. She is getting closer, and when she arrives we will try to explain together. I'm scared if they find out before she arrives they will hurt her."

"I see...And we need to protect you Usagi."

"I know thanks but...it will be alright."

The only thing they didn't know that Setsuna-san passed by to talk to her. Before she entered the house she passed by the kitchen window which was open to let the fresh air fill the house.She heard only a part of the conversation. " _What? She_ knows _that Fighter is on her way and she is clearly expecting her. Is thay why the visions appeared. How could they talk?"_

She had so many questions in her head, but she needed to act quick. The senshie went to tell the news to the others.

Haruka opened the door and saw how nervous Setsuna-san was. She went inside looked serious.

"What is wrong?"Haruka knew when she acted like that it's serious.

" _ **She**_ is close we need to act fast."

"How do you know?" Haruka raised her voice.

"Our Princess is aware that she is coming. I went to talk to her, and I overheard them talking. She wants to cancel the wedding."

"What?She can't do that." Haruka was so furious she threw the glass to the wall with such force it broke on to small pieces. Michiru ran into the kitchen to see what happened.

"What are you doing?"

"That Starlight is near and above all our Princess is expecting her to come."

"I see...than this means..?"asked Michiru determined.

"Yes we are going now and _slow her_ down.Are you wirh me?"

"Yes." Setsuna agreed together with Michiru.

"Is it time?" asked Hotaru. She was awaken by Haruka.

"Yes."Let's save our future.

 _"Uranus Crytal Power ...Make up!_

 _"Neptune Crystal Power ...Make up!_

 _"Pluto Crystal Power.. Make up!_

 _"Saturn Crystal Power...Make up!_

Their transformation was instantaneous. They left the atmosphere of our blue planet and headed to _greet_ the Starlight. Fighter was on her way not knowing the danger awaiting for her.

" _Odango... I'm almost there."_ She could already see the blue planet coming closer. Suddenly she saw four lights heading towards her.

" _What's going on? Saturn, Neptune, Uranus Pluto?" Oh..no! How_ _?What are they doing here?"_

Fighter stopped and waited to see what they wanted.

"Where do you think you're going?" Uranus had a voice was full of dispite.

"I came to see Odango!"

"You are lying." Neptune was behind her.

"Why would I be? Besides the Princess is here too. I came later because I had soms duties."explained Fighter.

"We know our Princess wants to cancel the wedding because of you.She is just waiting for you to arrive."said Pluto.

"And? If she is not in love with him anymore. Why force her?I can make her happy. She loves me and I love her.And you are late because she is..."

Fighter couldn't finish because Uranus launched an attack against her. She managed to avoid it. Uranus started throwing punches at the Starlight. Both of them were strong. They got thru the punches, but seeing that she wont give up Saturn attacked her trapping the her in sphere.

"Let me out. I have nothing against you." Fighter struggled to get out she couldn't.

"I will make sure you never mess with her again.

"Why? My only fault is that I love her.And you know what she loves me too. Listen if I don't get to her in time she will..."

" _Death Scream."_

 _"World Shaking!"_

 _"Deep Submerge."_

They launched the attack against her.It was direct hit. Fighter was njured badly, her body covered in bruises. She couldn't move. Her body started floating drifting away from the blue planet.They were only looking at her as she got further away.Her last thought drifted to Usagi and ChibiChibi.

 _"Odango.. I'm sorry.."_ She was looking at the Moon and back to the Earth.Her eyes closed and was it.

Usagi and Chibi Chibi were playing suddenly Usagi felt dizzy, as if someone punched her it the stomach. She fainted. The others tried to wake her up she was out. ChibiChibi hugged her.. _"Mama..Seiya ?"_


	19. Sleep

_"When it's time for two souls to meet, there is nothing in this univers to prevent them from meeting, no matter where they maybe located."_

Fighters body was floating between the orbs. The light of this wondering shouting star was slowly burning out. All seemed hopeless.

 _"My heart is with you baby! I love you so much and miss you really bad! Good night and sweet dreams princess! Sweet kisses."_

Her last thoughts swirled around her beautiful love, she recalled every, smile talk from the day they have met until the day they first united their bodies. " _Your skin is so soft, your hair is beautiful the way it cascaded down your shoulder. I love your touch and I love the way you asked me to touch you. I'm glad you are mine and we have child ... a special_ _one.I couldn't keep my promise.I hope the spell was just lie to get me here."_

"Usagi?Open your eyes please." Rei tried desperately to wake her up.

"What happened?" Yaten and Taiki ran inside where Usagi fainted.

" _Play..Chibi!"_

"You were playing and suddenly she fainted?" Chibi Chibi nodded.

"Why won't she wake up?"

" _Chibi?"_ she was scared for her mother.

"Usagi.Baka! Open your eyes.What is going on?"

" _Ahhh_.. _Chibi."_ she suddenly felt tired and crawled next to her mother. She to fell asleep next to her mother.

"What the hell is going?"asked Yaten.

"I don't know. ChibiChibi -chan please not you too."Minako started crying.

"Don't worry Mina we will figure out what is going on." Yaten really wanted to comfort and gave her look that said it all.

"We should call the Princess maybe she knows something." Taiki rushed with Ami to bring their Princess to see what was going on.

Suddenly before the inners and the Starlights left the room both Usagi's and ChibiChibi's crystal started glowing in the colours of the rainbow and the pink light formed a white dress around them with the celestial symbols on their foreheads, but they were still asleep.

"They are alive right?"

"Yes they are still breathing, but...no reaction. ". said Makoto." I will stay here with them you go after the Princess.

"Okay..we will be back soon." said Rei.

" _Oh Usagi-chan I'm so sorry. I was so selfish. I shouldn't have told you to invite them to the wedding.I just wanted... Please forgive me."_ Makoto felt guilty and started crying.

They started rushing out the door after the Princess. They arriceyd as soon as they could. Makoto stood up and the Princess Kakyu set down next to Usagi. She touched her hand a bright light covered them.

"Oh no!"

"What is going on!?" the four guardians were eager to know.

"She's under her own spell."

"I don't understand?What spell?"asked Rei she didn't understand.

"Well she casted a spell if Fighter wont get here in time she will fall asleep, until her _better half_ arrives and kisses her to wake up.

"So... Fighter will soon be here right."

"There is something else to!"

"If anything should happen to Fighter when she travels she will also fall asleep."

"I don't understand...the wedding is tomorrow she told us Fighter is near...so she could have arrived in time..."

"Yes...unless ...Oh no! My Starlights..."

"Princess...Is Seiya...?" asked Taiki scared .

"I don't know... Something must have happened .Who else knew tthat she is coming?"asked the Princess desperately.

"Just us!"said Rei, but we were all here..we wouldn't hurt her.

"I know...If she would be near I would be able.to sense her."

"Healer...Maker ..you two need to go and search for her. If something happened it must have been not to long ago."

"Okay..."

" _Healer Star Power...Make up!"_

 _"Maker Star Power...Make up!_

The two Starlights transformed and they were on their way traveling with the speed of light in search of their leader, but most of all their friend.

Suddenly Usagi and Chibi Chibi vanished and they were outside in the blooming garden sleeping on altar. The Moon Princess awaited to be awaken by her love. But her lover's light was burning out because four senshies made some wrong decisions. Back at Haruka's house the four senshies were wondering around. They were quiet after what happened. Suddenly a new information was shown by Michiru's mirror. Shw picked it up.

"Setsuna-san...This is happening now."

"What..She is asleep with ChibiCbibi she fell asleep when we attacked Fighter.

"I don't understand..How?"

"We better go and see.Are they still at the Shrine?"

"Probably..we should tell Mamoru-san too." suggested Hotaru.

"We should.."said Setsuna.

The Outers were gathering to seenwhat happened. The inner senshies were baffled.

"What did you do?" Rei started yelling at Uranus.

"Nothing.."she looked away.

"We just did what we had to do..." Neptune stood by her partner , looking perfect as always.

"You...have no idea what you have done."

"Fighter supposed to get here and be with them." Minako pointed at Usagi and ChibiChibi.

"With who? Why? She is meant to be with Mamoru-san."

"What do you know?"said Minako.

"I saw Small Lady she barely exist."

"Well now you killed her ...her sister could have saved her."

"Huh..What the hell are you talking about? She doesn't have sister she is the only child of our Princess." Uranus was curious.

"No. Usagi-chan is ...is expecting a.child from Seiya..."

"That cannot be true.She wasn't even here...and besides she is a girl." Neptune also questiones what the senshie of love said.

"Wyel it is...and ChibiChibi is their child and Usagi told us she could save Chibiusa-chan but now..."

"Noo!"

"Oh but yes...you did something to her right?" asked Rei.

"We just wanted to slow her down a little until the wedding is over." said Saturn her voice full of regret.

"You too?" said Ami stunned.

"I only did for Chibiusa-chan's sake."tears were falling from her eyes like raindrops.

"Where is my guardian?" asked Kakyu "Is she dead?"

"Not yet..I think when we attacked her she got injured. She is now floating hopelessly in space." said Uranus.

"If her light burns out you four have to deal with me."the Princess was very upset.

Mamoru ran inside the shrines garden .He didn't catch any part of the convention so he just ran near Usagi.

"Usako..come on open your eyes.Why is she asleep?"

"She is under a spell." replied Kakyu."Only the kiss of her better half will wake her."

"Well I'm here.."The others didn't say a word.Mamoru kissed like a fairytale prince, but she didn't wake up."Open your eyes Usako."

"I'm sorry, but I told you the kiss of her _better half_ can wake her."

"I'm her better half we are destined to be together..."shouted Mamoru."Is there something you would like to tell me?"

His eyes kept on wondering from here to there.

"You are not her _better half .._ that is why she won't wake up. "said Rei seriously. "I'm sorry."

"Hahaha...he started laughing..if not me than who could it be?Tell me!"he demanded to know.

"My guardian... Sailor Star Fighter...their bond is unbreakable because she is also carrying her child..."

"Nooo...she would never...Would she?"

Would she!" He looked down on the woman he thought he knew. At that moment he felt his Usako is a complete stranger ...


	20. Save her

" _Do I even know you? After all the things we have been thru you betrayed me. I thought our love was something real, strong and unbreakable. When did your feelings for me changed and when did you realize you loved her? I never sensed anything wrong between us..." Suddenly he recalled Usagi's question after the Starlights left Earth._

Usagi smiled at him _"Do you love me?''_

 _''Yes.''_

She squeezed his arm harder " _Really_?''

' _'Yes.''_

Usagi looked up at Mamoru.'' _How_?''

Mamoru replied' _Why are you asking that so suddenly.''_

'' _Please_ ,''she begged,'' _Like how?''_

Mamoru recalled closing his eyes.'' _Let's see...It's feels wonderful to be with you.'_ 'he answered.

Was that the reason you suddenly questioned my feelings.When all that happened everything seemed perfect maybe that wasn't the answer Usagi wanted to hear. He was shocked he just couldn't believe what he saw and heard. The pain he felt made him blind ,he was ego bruised and started kissing her again to convince himself or others that they are wrong. It was useless.The kiss that once woke her up, was now worthless His bride still had her eyes closed.She was waiting for Seiya to come and guide her out ro reality.He was holding her in his arms.Suddenly he noticed ChibiChibi sleeping next to her at that moment "Well...you see...a very distant relatives child."

"Who is she? Why is she dressed like Usako?" Everyone remained silent. It was hard to tell him that the child sleeping next to her was the child she is expecting."I want to know!"he started shouting like he was about to loose his mind.

"She is the child of that Starlight.."Haruka gave him the answer he awaited.

"No wonder...she lied to me yesterday when I asked who she was. And she is pregnant already really? Are you sure?"

"Yes.We are terribly sorry.." Rei tried to excuse herself.

"Your Princess just created a spell if Fighter won't come in time for the wedding or if anything should happen to Fighter she will fall asleep." said the Princess."The child which is growing under her heart is so special and strong."

"If she is pregnant than this means ..that Chibiusa ..." Mamoru fell on his knees. "Did she really give up on our daughter?What kind of a monster is your guardian Princess?"

"Fighter is not monster she truely adores her. I'm absolutely sure she had no idea of your daughter besides ChibiChibi is a strong senshie she could still save her sister, but now..."she gave an accusing look at the four senshies.

"Well I hope she never arrives to this planet...and will never get the chance to know her daughter."

"How can you say that?" Rei was absolutely shocked by his words.

"We need to wake her up somehow.."

"I could try, but only true loves kiss has the power to break the spell. I think Fighter's love is truly pure, she wanted her to be happy that is why she didn't came in the first place."

"Than how did she got pregnant?"

"Well as I understood it all started with a dream. And they somehow narrowed down the distance by thinking about each other. From pure thinking it turned into telepathic communications and after that their feelings got so strong they could meet in their dreams. They broke some serious bounderies not only by that, but the child conceived from to senshies .."

"So what you're telling me is that this child was made in a dream? The love between Usako and her could it be that strong?"

"Yes I truly think it is. It's not only strong it's pure. Fighter loves her not the Princess, not Sailor Moon, but the person within her. She suffered a lot after we left.."

Kakyu stopped, because she was interrupted by Mamoru.

"Stopp! Enough! I can't listen to this anymore."

"We have to make sure Seiya will make it back here or Usagi will be sleeping beauty forever." said Ami.

"I hope Healer and Maker will be able to find her somehow, but most of all I hope she is still alive." Kakyu's voice sounded full of hope besides she trusted her guardians to search everywhere.There was only one probleme the imense universe was not only full of planets stars, but black holes too. Fighter was weak she was hopelessly drifting in space and if she gets near a black hole it could easily swallow her for ever . Black holes have extremely powerful gravitational force they can absorb even light. If Fighter drifts near one her light will never be able to brake thru it and their love will perish. Her injuries were sever from the attack and her crystal slowly faded away.

" _I dared to love you Odango...I don't mind the bruises on my skin, the pain in my bones, the heartbreaking time I have spent without you. Because in these few days you gave me so much love, passion..I do mind if you suffer because of me. I want you to smile...Your smile lights up my soul like the sun when it rises and shuts out the darkness of the world."_

Maker and Healer were just on their way searching for their leader and friend.

"Where could she be?" asked Healer.

"I really don't know... Let's just try and focuse on her..."

"If she lives than it may work, but if.."

"Don't say that I know she is alive. We have to find her, we can find her.Now focus!" Maker was determined to find her and help her get back to Earth.

"Okay!" The both of them closed their eyes . Healer had a special gift in knowing, if someones light burnt out so..she knew they still have a chance.

They were focusing very hard so they could find her and in few minutes the sunlight hit Fighter's crystals which was on her chest.

"Look over there!"Maker noticed the light bounce of her crystal.

"Fighter!" they were yelling after her.

"Maker, she is heading towards that black hole. She is to far away before we get there it will swallow her. And maybe us too."

"I know,but we have to try and save her."

"Yes. Let's do this."

Healer and Maker tries hard to reach out and grab her, but she was to hard. She was to close...The black hole was pulling her close.

"Fighter!" the to Starlights shouted , no reaction. " _It can be...They don't know Im coming.. I'm imagining things.."_

Maker and Healer grabbed her by hand and started pulling her away...but the gravitational force was to strong..

"I can't...hold on much longer."

"Pull harder..."screamed Maker..."Pull harder.."


	21. Struggle

" _This is my worst nightmare, because I know it isn't my own pain I fear.I fear the pain of those who I love the most."_

Something went terribly wrong she knew that she was not supposed to fall asleep. At least not yet. Seiya was on her way...They spent another magical night together loving each other. It was a night full of hope love, passion, lust and everything more.Like the Starlight said it felt even more real this time than the first time. Maybe because she was closer to her, she narrowed down the distance. What happened? She only remembered the excruciating pain she felt in her stomach before she fell asleep. Was her baby safe?Or?

" _Seiya_ _did something happen to you? I prefer to be like this than to live without you._ _Oh_ _no, our baby!"_ she touched her belly." _Are you alright?"_

" _ChibiChibi!"_ she came running straight into her mothers arms.

 _"Huh?.What are you doing here?_ _Are you okay?"_ she smiled her . She was actually glad she was there.She wasn't alone and most importantly her child is safe.

" _Sleep_ _...baby!"_ said the small child.

" _If_ _I'm asleep then you too..Oh my God I'm so sorry!"_ Usagi looked down to her belly it was growing. " _How did_ _you grow so much?"_

" _She is half Kinmokian she is growing faster than a normal earth child."_

 _"Who said that!?"_ Usagi was stunned.

 _"I_ _did!"_ Kakyu appeared in her dream.

" _Princess..._ _How?"_

" _I to_ _have my own powers and I would do anything for my Starlights happiness and clearly you are Fighters."_

 _"She is mine too."_ confessed Usagi.

 _"I came to see what happened, but I understand I cannot take you out!_ _Everyone is scared."_

 _"No.! Only Seiya can ...Is she alright?I fell asleep much to_ soon. _She was on her way..when we last talked she said she was close and she will arrive until the wedding."_

 _"I don't think so..."_ Kakyu looked away _"The four senshies Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto attacked her on her way to Earth. She was close, but..."_

" _Nooo_ _... It can't be!Is she...?"_

 _"I don't really know!.Healer and Maker went to find her, but they left her wounded..Her body could be drifting anywhere in space."_

 _"Seiya..."_ Usagi was crying with despair in her voice and fellmon her knees." _Seiya.. can you hear me?"_

" _Sailor Moon I don't think she can...besides your fiancée... knows about you two..he tried to kiss you...and well nothing happened..He is pretty upset."_ Kakyu hardly found the words.

 _"I see! Please tell him I didn't mean to hurt him, but I can't face the reality without Seiya_ _by my side."_

" _Isn't_ _there any other way out for you..?"_

 _"Only ..if..._ " Before she could say anything the Princess disappeared.The connection broke.

"Ohh dear!"Kakyu opened her eyes.

"Are you alright Princess?Did you talk to Usagi?" Rei was unable to control her emotions.

"Yes she is fine. The baby is growing. Maybe because she is in a dream or maybe because she is half _alien_. I just feel exhausted. I will try to talk to her later again. By the way" she turned over to Mamoru "She told me to tell you she is sorry."

"I can imagine." he said sarcastically.

He was still hurt and felt angry.

 _Lighting, darkness , thunder lightning again and heavy storm started to grow over her head. This dream spell began to turn into a nightmare. Her fears, doubts suddenly came alive. The fear of loosing Seiya , her friends._

 _" Come here Chibi Chibi'_ she hugged her tight afraid of letting go. Suddenly the four outers appeared in front of her and the image of Crystal Tokyo with a crack in the middle.

" _What have you done Princess...?"_ the question came from Saturn.

" _I'm sorry..I just really love her."_

 _"Why? You are selfish !"_ Uranus screamed.

 _"I thought better of you..."_ Neptune was baffled.

 _"You destroyed our future."How could you?"_ said Pluto...

 _"No I didn't_." Usagi tried to defend herself.

Their words ached and left bruises on her soul. The heartache was so painful that her the pain she felt showed on the outside.

"Oh..no look." Makoto actually noticed the scratches on her skin.

"I better get in there and help her. She must be having a nightmare and they are as real as their meetings with Fighter."

"Please..."Rei rushed to Kakyu"Help her until we find Seiya."

"I will do my best!" and she concentrated fully on getting in Usagi's dream and helping her.

" _Please ! I swear I didn't mean to_!" Suddenly the Outers vanished.

 _"Usagi!"_

 _"I know that voice. Chibiusa!"_ Usagi started running towards her. She tried to grab her but she couldn't. Chibiusa appeared like a ghostlike figure in front of her."

 _"Usagi...Why don't you love me_ _anymore?"_

"I _do love you.. but it's complicated.."_

Chibiusa disappeared.

 _"Come back to me."_

 _"Go back! save her!_ _Love_ _save Chibiusa!'_ said the small child.

" _We can't go back until Seiya doesn't come..."_ said Usagi and she touched her daughter's cheek.

" _Sailor Moon..."_

 _"Princess... do you know anything about Seiya?"_

 _"No I just came to warn you. You should think of happy and cheerful events because your body is bruised on the outside by the pain you feel."_

 _"What ? How can I feel happy ?"_ Usagi found it impossible in these circumstances.

 _"You have a new life growing inside you think of her and chase away the bad feeling. I promise I will bring Fighter back."_

And with that Kakyu left her dream .

" _Think positive..My child..Yes!"_

She looked at ChibiChibi's smile and the storm faded the sun was shining and everything was okay. " _I know Seiya will come.. Fighter where ever you are open your eyes come back to me, to us!"_

Meanwhile Usagi was struggling on Earth to survive her spell, two Stars were fighting for their friends light in space.

"We could really use some help!" said Healer.

"I'm fully aware of that! If she wakes up and this whole thing is over, if I catch her eating chocolate or icecream at night, remind me to slap her." said Maker trying to be funny. "She is heavy we can't pull her out alone."

"Who can help us?"

" I don't know?" said Maker. She was starting to give up.


	22. Obstacle

" _Your strong scent, I'm always (searching for it)_

 _Can you hear my voice calling out (I love you so)_

 _Where are you now (Moonlight Princess)_

 _My lovely princess_

 _Answer me, answer for me_ _Right away, answer for me_

 _Answer me, answer for me_

 _So gently, answer for me_

 _Search for your love, on the silver ocean_

 _Search for your love, the ship floats adrift_

 _Search for your love, in this madness_

 _It will be swept out to you."_

Usagi and ChibiCbibi were still trapped in her own spell. This time was somehow different.She imagined Seiya singing to her. They only heard her voice somewhere in the distance echoing thru her dream.It was conforting imagining her there. Unfortunately the song suddenly stopped.

" _Usako?"_ _"Mamo-chan? How did you get here?"_

 _"I asked the Princess to help."_

 _"Ohhh!"_ In that very second ChibiChibi ran next to her shouting out for her.

" _Mama! Butter...fff..fly. Hahaha!"_ she was happy. Mamoru looked down on her and his eyes said it all.Despite that what it was.

" _Chibi Chibi could you find me a rose, a red one?"_ Usagi kneeled down in front of her brushed the small hair that was in her eyes.

 _"Sure!"_ and with that she was gone. Usagi quickly looked back at her love...or supposed to be love..No words came out.They were looking at each other, it felt like two strangers were standing in front of each other.

" _I... didn't mean to hurt you!"_ said Usagi her voice was trembling she was holding back tears.

" _Usako... what happened..?Why so suddenly?"_

 _"Maybe it wasn't sudden.. Believe me I do love you, but not like I'm supposed to. I realised that Seiya..."_

 _"Please...I don't want to hear it!What will happen to Chibiusa, Crystal Tokyo?"_

 _"Well..If Seiya comes we will get out and ..."_

 _"Hahaha.. don't make me laugh... What makes you think she will arrive? She may be gone for good."_

 _"Noo...!"_ Usagi's eyes were full of tears.

 _"Reverse your spell Usako..."_ Mamoru grabbed her arms and tightened his grip and pulled her close." _Let's_ _forget about this whole thing, come back to me."_

 _"Mamo-chan..I .. Can't... I'm expecting her baby..._ _I..."_ said Usagi with tears in her eyes, trying to hold them back.

 _"I don't care, you can have her, and after that we can send her far away to Kinmoku or where ever the hell that Starlight is from and we can still have Chibiusa."_ Usagi couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

" _How can you ask me that?"_ she saw how hurt Mamoru was, but she knew him , he couldn't mean what he was saying." _I wouldn't be able to give up on her."_

" _You could give up in our daughter, but you can't on hers?_

 _"Chibi Chbi can save Chibiusa... I know she can..."_

Suddenly he pulled her close and kissed her wanting to convince her to change her mind. It was useless. Usagi didn't respond to the movements of his lips. He broke away.

 _"I thought we were meant and supposed to be together."_ He never broke the eyes contact. Usagi looked away ashamed.

 _"Yes... like you said supposed to be...but that was the cruel destiny..this truelly wasn't our_ ** _choice_**. _Don't you have your own dreams, desires? I know we are their reincarnations, but... This life is ours..not theirs.._ _We should live it as we like!"_

Mamoru let go of her and turned away from her.

"Good _if this is what you want...you can have it..A **Dreamland** , Usako. Enjoy it!That Starlight will never come near you and I will never give her the chance to do so..."_

 _"Wait..no .. please..."_ She started running after him " _Mamo-chan_ _wait..."_ and with that he was gone.

Mamoru left the dream. Rei ran to him tonger some information.

"Did you talk to her?" she sounded worried.

"Yes. She is still waiting for her to come I told her I would never let her get near her."

"Why..?" asked Minako.

"She chose a _Dreamworld_ over me over her perfect future. Let her live in that."

"You cannot punish her! We have to get Seiya back and wake her up. Besides if it would have been that perfect, she would never give up it."

Mamoru gave her a look that could kill.

"Healer and Maker will get her back I'm absolutely sure."

"We can make sure they don't bring her back!" said Uranus and with that she and Neptune were on their.

"No I can't and I won't let you." and with that she shouted out her transformation phrase.

" _Venus Crystal Power!"_

 _"Mercury Crystal Power!"_

"Really you guys think you can catch up with us."The two Outers rushed out with the speed of light. After the two Outers rushed quickly the two inners tried to stop them. For back up on Earth Rei and Makoto remained although they were thinking of joining them, because Uranus and Neptune were two of the strongest senshies.

" _Mars Crystal Power.Make Up!"_

 _"Jupiter Crystal Power.Make up!"_

"How are we going to find them?"asked Neptune.

"Well if that Starlight is still alive I will know!"said Uranus. Her anger towards Seiya seemed endless.

"Venus what if we arrive to late?"

"Focus hard on Maker and I will on Healer. We will find them."

Unfortunately the Princess was still exhausted from helping Mamoru get in touch with Usagi. She was weak..but willing to help Venus and Mercury.

All this time Healer and Maker were trying pull Fighter towards them..when a sudden attack interrupted them.

" _World Shaking!"_ Uranus released an attack towards them, making them let go of Fighters hand.

"What are you doing? Let us save her! She is the only one who can save your Princess. I really don't understand you?"

"We don't need her."

"Yes you do !She won't be able to wake up!"Healer seriously tried to reason with the two of them.

"I don't have time for this..!" Maker tried to grab on Fighter's hand who was still unconscious, but Uranus blocked her way.

"Now where do you think you are going?" Neptune stood in front of Healer who only had eyes for her friend thay was about to get swallowed up by the black hole.

"We don't want fight. Let us save her! You too are sailor senshies... What good would her death do?"

"I could sleep better!" Uranus smiled.

"Why is that? she never hurt you.. neither did we." argued Maker vehemently.

"Well, for us is enough that she bothered Sailor Moon." Neptune sustained her lover.

"The only thing she did is care about her happyness."

"Don't make me laugh...She got her pregnant I still don't understand how." Uranus was pissed.

"I have to save her..." said Healer watching Fighter slowly getting further away.

"We will help you!" Healer turned her head when she heard the most beautiful voice ever. Her heart melted every time Venus was near and now the magic was even stronger after last night. Mercury was right behind her. The blue haired senshies caught a glimpse of Maker's beautiful brown eyes and her stomach flipped.

Now it was time to pay attention at every small move of the two Outers. It was the beginning of serious fight between the two parts.


	23. Fight

_"We constantly fight for something. Our every day life is a constant struggle. But what happens when the whole world is against you and the person you love? People tend to see the faults in others first and only examen theirselfs in the end when it might be too late."_

In the mist of the night Usagi continued _living_ in her land of dreams. Chibi Chibi being next to her made it even easier and pleasurable. The only person missing was _that girl_ who made her heart beat faster, who made her smile, who made her shiver from pleasure. The only person who ever touched her, loved her endlessly. Those midnight blue eyes when they looked at her made her blood boil. Seiya was the light to guid her out from despair right in to happyness . _**She** **was** _**_everything_**. The thought of loosing and living without her was to painful.This world she lived in and hoped in the very end she will get out from, although looked liked the one she imagined for herself in real life, was unreal.

Atleast she was safe, but at the same time uncertainty about what was going outside her world was killing her.She was fully aware of the changes her feelings, decisions and actions caused. The future she thought she know before drastically changed. What will happen in the end? Who knows how their story will end? Will they have a tragic end or live happily ever after by their own rules creating a new future.

" _Seiya..Just give me a small sign..a tiny one._ "She closed her eyes in hope that the Starlight will show herself in front of her. " _Are you here?"_ she was scared to open her eyes.

 _"ODANGO."_

 _"Seiya..."_ Usagi tried to touch her she couldn't.

 _"I'm sorry...I don't think I can make it!_ " Fighter was standing in front of her .Her skin full of bruises.

 _"Don't say that..!I need you, we need you!"_ Usagi was giving up. Her tears were falling like raindrops on summer afternoon rain.

 _"I'm near a black hole If it grabs me.._ _It was four against one."_ Fighter tried to keep up the connection. Her body was appearing and disappearing.The light in her crystal was fading.

" _Hey... don't ...I love you."_ Usagi stood in front of her" _I was so stupid...such a coward."_

 _"You made me so happy, ...O...Odanngo..I wish I could kiss you one last time."_

Figher got closer closed the distance leaned in. Usagi stood on her tip toes so she could meet her lips. Fighter raised her hands wanting to feel her. " _I love you with all by being.. Please find the way out without me."_ Before their lips could meet she was gone leaving behind millions of small sparkling stars.

The Moon Princess opened her eyes in search of the Starlight. She was nowhere in sight.She tried to be strong, but she gave up.

" _Seiya_...aha _ahaa.ahaa ...Nooo!"_ her pain was so real that Mars and Jupiter who where close to her watching her sleep saw the tears prickling down her cheeks.

"Usagi..."

Soon even this life will be shooked up again by another pink haired girl who needs saving. Everything came down on her so unexpected. ChibiChibi was playing along in the middle of the blooming imaginary fields.She was clearly enjoying this trip. Her mother noticed that she was talking to someone.

 _"Who are you talking to?"_ trying to hide away what have happened from her.

 _"Hahaha..Chibi..usa!"_ she smiled with and gave the light pink haired girl a wink.

" _Usagi !"_ She ran towards her but couldn't touch her she was the same as the last time her mother saw her a ghostlike figure.She was a bit older than last time they met. She was eleven years old now.Will she live to be more?

" _I'm so sorry...I ..can fix this...We will fix it and you can live here with me and ..."_

 _"You promise...?"_

 _"Aham aham !"_ nodded ChibiChibi cheared " _Promise!"_ she reached out to touched her face and she started emitting a warm pink light.

" _Usagi? I feel funny!"_ said Chibiusa

Her small body started glowing , and for onw second Usagi could actually feel her hands. It lasted a second.

 _"Why? How?"_ she looked at ChibiChibi.

" _Have to get out. Love save Chibi..usa!"_

 _"You are right! I casted the spell , I have to get out and face the reality.But how do we get out?"_ Usagi was searching for a way out. " _If we do get out I will show them who Usagi Tsukino really is."_.

In reality Fighter was still alive. Both Usagi and Seiya were still fighting.

For the guardian of the star her friends were preparing for a battle. Senshie against senshie. It was a pitty it had to happen this way. Uranus and Neptune never gave them the opportunity to know each other better.

"Venus, Mercury please try to pull Fighter away from the black hole. This is a fight of revenge." said Maker determined to make justice for her leader.

"Maker.." Mercury sounded worried.

"Go!" she looked back at her. "Mercury her light burnt out ..I don't want her body to vanish too in nothing..get her back to Earth."

"Okay...Come on Venus." she grabbed the hand of the senshie of love and tried to pull the Starlights body away.

" If you want to fight ... Let's fight.

"Maker and Healer were ready. Maker curled her hand in to her fist and she aimed in front of the nose of the dirty blonde. She managed to finish the punch. Uranus never thought Maker was that strong, but she laughed.

"Nice punch.."lickings of the blood. "Is that all you can do?"

"I will show you." Maker aimed again, but missed. Uranus managed to slam her directly in her ribs. The pain was flowing over her chest, but she continued.

" _Star Gentle Uterus."_

 _"World Shaking."_

The two attacks were launched nearly at the same time, forging together creating a blast. Both of them backed down a bit to take their breath. They started frowing punches at each otber again. One, two , three.

"Well l don't want to ruin my hair.." said Healer."So... _Star Serious Infernooo!"_

 _"Deep Submerge!"_

Both of the attacks missed.

Healer decided to help the two inners, but Neptune grabbed her. She managed to escape by hitting her with her leg.

"Venus.. please take her to our Princess. Somehow the two senshies pulled Fighter away from the black hole.

"But I can't leave you..I.."

"I know. I do too.Now go!"

The to Starlights were still fighting keeping the two Outer senshie busy. Uranus notices that the two inners pulled the Starlight out , but they didn't see her breath.

" _Fighter... please..Usagi-chan need you!Is your light really gone?"_

"What are you doing?" Uranus shouted

"Taking her to Usagi-chan."

"Nooo!" Uranus and Neptune wanted to get near her, but the other two Starlights stood in their way.

"As long as we are breathing you won't touch her again."Healer's voice was dull of anger and determination.

"No problems we finish you here , but Pluto and Saturn are still on Earth."

"We see about that."

Suddenly Healer and Maker were heading back to Earth. Being two wonderous shooting stars they travelled faster.

"We will catch you... This is not over you hear me!"


	24. Cruel

" _Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight: I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight."_

Venus and Mercury were heading back to Earth in their arms , the wonderous shooting star. They arrived to Earth. Everyone's eyes were on them. The only thing they saw were tears coming down heavily on their cheeks. On Mercury's and Venus's face was an expression that said it all no words needed.Mars ran towards them.

"Please tell me she isn't?" her hand were interlaced like she was about to pray.

"I.. think yes..she is!"Venus looked away.They put her down on the ground. This whole time she had her eyes closed.

"Where are Healer and Maker?" the Princess rushed to her guardian kneeled down next to her. "My dear Starlight...Your light...is so weak I can barely sense it."

"They are coming... I hope...They had a fight with the others. We managed to save her body she was heading towards a black hole."said Venus still worried about the short Starlight,that she left behind.Uranus and Neptune were right behind them and managed to catch up with them. In a split second she managed to grab the tallest Starlight from behind, both of the crashing to the ground.

" _Bummm!"_ the crash was earthshaking.

Uranus punched Maker in the face. Glaring at her as her jaw set, Maker snarled, "You bastard!" Pulling her leg back, she drove her foot into her shin.

"Maker!" Mercury's heart was beating so fast, it was about to jump out.

"Stop!" Mars and Jupiter wanted them to stop.

"This fight is nonsense." The inners were trying to convince them that this fight has no sense.

They both were exhausted, but were not willing to give up.

"Usagi-chan wouldn't want this." Venus cried out. "Just..stop..Where is Healer and Neptune?" The two senshies were out of sight.

" _Neptune ...Come on!"_ Uranus thought to herself.

The two senshies also landed, but more elegantly, still fighting.

"Healer! you are okay." Venus ran next to her and kept touching her to see if she was alright.

 ** _Usagi nightmare_**

Usagi meanwhile dwelled on what had befallen her in the interim was more than she could bare.

In the dream the sky is blue, the birds sing and there is a bee on clover nearby.Her daughter is playing cheerfully , but suddenly her thoughts turn to Seiya and in the middle of the blooming field there she was. Transformed into her senshie form, her skin full of bruises and crushed by her guardians.The clouds gathering over her head turned black.

 _"No._... _Fighter_." She tried to reach out to her, but out of nowhere the four Outers, Uranus, Saturn, Neptune and Pluto created a barrier.

" _No.._ _She..." Usagi_ felt a nod in her throat she was suffocating " _Why did you? How could you?"_

 _"Anything for our future's sake."_

 _"Now you can be with Mamoru-san."_

 _"I love her_ , _not him..."_ Usagi screamed as loud as she could.

 _"No Usako..You have to love me."_ a voice from behind. Tuxedo Mask was standing behind her back.

 _"I can't...our baby...ChibiChibi?"_ her eyes kept searching for her child. _"Where is she? A minute ago she was here_."

" _ **Mama**..." _Chibi Chibi was crying.

" _Give her back! She's all I have from her."_

 _"I told you already! You will have her and after that..."_ Tuxedo Mask's voice full of despite like the last time they talked.

 _"Here she is !"_ Pluto held her.

" _Give her back.I beg you.."_ Usagi fell on her knees." _Don't take her away !"_

" _Say goodbye...!"_ Uranus grabbed the child's hand and waves goodbye, smiling.

And with that they vanished. Chibi Chibi was gone. _"This is nightmare."_

She had three paths to choose from. She took the right one to see where it leads. After that the left one and last but not least the middle path. It was no use. All of them lead to the blooming field where the Starlight laid, injured. Usagi couldn't sense her breathing. It was crazy. Finally , she dared to go closer next to her.

" _I'm ..So...I.need you.. please...For one more time..how will I find her?..How will I find the way out without you, my beautiful shooting star?"_ she traced her hand slowly on her face. _"I remember when you protected me ... I know I couldn't_ _do the same now. I wish_ _upon **my** shooting star, to come back and save me. It's stupid!"_

Usagi just broke down in tears. The rain began to fall.It was just like the time she cried in front of Seiya on the rooftop. This time she didn't ask her anything. Usagi bent down and whispered to her ear _'Seiya..you are not good enough... you are the best."_

" _Seiya!!!!!"_ she started screaming her name the Starlight vanished.. What Usagi didn't know, that she heard her..This connection brought her the spark she needed, you know when our car battery needs changing and Seiya's eyes popped open.

"Odango!!!" You should have seen everyone when she screamed the name of the Moon Princess and she woke up.

She felt dizzy, her vision was blurry.

"Fighter! Oh my!"the Princess was stunned.

"Princess...Where is she?"

"Oh! Uhmm.. she is still asleep."

"I have to mak...make it next to her."Her love was so powerfull and she was so stubborn she could barely stand, but started walking.

"Fighter..stop you are weak if you get her out.. your light will surely be gone." Maker said.

"I don't care."

"Please.." Maker looked at her.

"Thanks for fighting for me. I have ...to save her.." Fighter fell on her knees. "It's easier if I detransform."She saw her sleeping and started walking towards her.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Mamoru shouted.

"Huh?What? Saving her!"

"No..I won't allow that."

"Why?"If you loved her you will let me help her." Saiya could barely stand.

"Well if you get thru Saturns shield...You can go.."

Saturn created a sphere around Usagi.

"It's impossible to get thru.You should give up." laught Uranus.

"No.. It's not." Seiya started walking and stopped in front of the sphere.

"Seiya-kun if you touch the spher you will.." said Jupiter.

"Let me try..." she is waiting for me." All this time she was walking towards her she fell a couple of times and stood up.

"No, Seiya .. don't be stupid."shouted Healer with tears in her eyes.

"Healer you would do the same thing, right?"

"Uhmmm...Yes!" she looked at Venus and smiled.

Seiya was in front of the sphere.

"You don't stand a chance. It's pure suicide. At least you are doing us favour." Mamoru's laughter was sarcastic.

"I would die a thousand times for her."

She reached the sphere, nobody said a word it was useless. Her hand touched it it was like lightning striking. _"I'm coming to guide you out, Odango."_

The pain she felt was almost unbearable she fell on her knees.Every few minutes as she managed to get a part of her body thru the spher she would scream. Sharp pain lanced through her head and colorful spots flashed in front of her blue eyes.

It was hard listening to her. Venus hugged Healer crying.

When she screamed Saturn couldn't take it anymore. She saw somue in the Starlights eyes that went beyond reason." _Does she really love her this much? I don't want this."_ Saturn lifted the sphere.

"What are you doing?" Mamoru shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I never seen anything like this before." explained Saturn.

Seiya was so weak, that she crawled on her hand and knees next to Usagi.

"Hey beautiful..I've made it. I thought... I will never see you again.Now let...let me kiss your lips." Before she kissed her she touched her lips leaned in and pressed hers to Usagi's and she to fell asleep.

Will they get out?


	25. We are out!

" _My love I would sacrifice my life for you. I could end up loosing my light...Do I even care? No! I didn't not even back then. Your pure heart taught me so much. How to be less egocentrical, how to love, but most of all how to lose. I'm not the kind who gives up on something or someone, but I did on you because I thought of your happiness. **Once.** I won't make that mistake again."_

Saturn gave in. _"I never seen anything like this before..Her love..so strong how can it be wrong? Although this wasn't the way it supposed to be...Maybe she will be happier."_

"Why did you let her thru?"

"Uranus... Chibiusa is like a sister to me ... Did you see what I just did?Saturn meant to be retorical question.

"Yes!" whispered slowly the keeper of time.

"Huh?You are joking right, Pluto?"Nepatune herself looked shocked.

"I have to admit I never thought this was the best way to deal with this situation. My love towards Small Lady is unbelievably strong to, but I never thought she... would go thru so much pain ro reach her."

"We need Usagi for our futures sake no matter who her heart belongs to."said Mars hoping that Seiya will get her out from the spell.

"We all think so too...The only thing is that they have to wake up."

"I believe, the child is strong if she gets out she can save her other daughter." Princess Kakyu was worried about her guardian.

Mamoru was looking at them and back at Usagi. Seiya laid next to her bruised.He recalled what he said to Usagi when he visited her in the Dreamworld. In this madness he finally had the opportunity to think things over. Everything was happening like someone pushed forward button. He never had the chance to process the information thrown upon him. Memories came back to him like a rapidly flowing river.He recalled the day he met Usagi, until the day Chibiusa came to them and then when he came back after the fight with Galaxia. The woman he came back to was different from the one he left behind. She matured, grown so much... but after the Starlights left he felt something different the way Usagi treated him. He recalled how desperately Usagi wanted to listen to the Three Lights songs everytime they played it on the radio. Her eyes were sparkling when she talked about Seiya.

"I was stupid!" Mamoru's words interrupted their arguing."I was so cruel.to her."

"We understand your feelings and that you feel frustrated, but ... I'm absolutely sure she never meant to hurt you any way. We all know her." Ami praised her friend.

"Yes we do. Usako has a big heart. " Mamoru' voice sounded like he accepted his defeat. It was hard to admit the loss, but there was nothing he could do.

"Now let's just hope they will get out."Makoto said.

"We have to believe in Seiya. Her love will guide Tsukino-san in the light." Taiki believed her friend will make it.

 ** _Usagi's dream ...and Seiya's._**

 _"Odango.."_ Seiya was searching for her love.Thisdream she entered was more of nightmare, than a beautiful dream. It was stormy place, black clouds l gathered the over her head." _Odango!. It's me where are you?"_. Seiya was searching for her suddenly out of nowhere Chibi Chibi jumped out and ran towards her and hugged her leg. Seiya kneeled down to meet her eyes and brushed her hand thru her small pink bangs that covered her eyes.

 _"Well hey...Nice to see you!Do you know where Odango is?"_

 _"Mama.?_

 _"Yes? Her ..is she alright!"_

" _She is sca...e_ _and ca..catch me!"_

 _"Hey .. I'm hurt ...I can't run like that!"._ Seiya tried so hard to catch up with the small child.Chibi Chibi felt like something was wrong ran back to the Starlight grabbed her hand and started walking.

She was so sweet and her light was so warm. They were slowly approaching the middle of the field where Usagi was crying her eyes out. The only thing the Moon princess noticed that suddenly Fighter wasn't there.

" _Odango..!"_

 _"What?"_ Usagi lifted herself up from the ground and was afraid to turn around she was afraid she was only the a part of this dream." _I know you are not really here. I saw you."_

 _"Turn around and look at me. I made it!"_

 _"No! I'm alone..They took her away too!Our daughter!"_

 _"Odango..she is here with me. Please! Turn around and look at us."_

 _"I..what if you will be gone?"_

 _"I'm not going until I take you two out of here."_

 _"Okay. I will. You promise you will be here?"_

 _"Yes, I promise!"_ Usagi slowly turned around and slowly started opening her eyes which were full of tears.She could hardly breathe ,when she saw them standing there. Her beautiful Starlight's pale skin bruised from the struggles. Usagi approached her then stopped in her way a few inches away from Seiya,.lifted her hand slowly. Her hands were shaking badly.

" _Please don't disapear!_ _Please don't disapear!"_ Usagi kept in repeating that line over and over again.. She finally found the courage to touch her face, slowly caresing it.Her hand glided from her small bangs towards her eyes, that the Starlight closed enjoying Usagi's gentle fingers running thru her skin. Meanwhile Usagi was examining the sharp cuts on her face. _"This is all my fault!"_ At one point the beautiful blonde reached her Starlights soft pink lips. They looked dry, maybe from all that traveling, but still so templting. They were screaming for a soft kiss.

" _Oda..."_ Usagi drowned her word with a kiss.She kissed her and warmth spread throughout Seiya's entire body.The Starlights lips were Usagi's salvation. For Seiya her lips were the cure for her pain, torment.. This one particular kiss was amazing. Rejoice, happiness, sadness, lust mixt into one small gesture that sent both both of them over the edge. How amazing she tasted.

" _Seiya...You.are here..You made it."_

 _"Yes..Odango..My love...Listen I'm still weak let me get you out of here."_

 _"Okay,.ChibiChbibi you are okay."_

 _"Chibi!"_

" _How_ _do we get out?"_

 _"The light of my crystal will take you out! It's still has enough power.I want you to know.."_

 _"What ?"_

 _"I love you both Odango!And when you are out we can save your daughter too."_

 _"I'm so happy!"_ the spark in her eyes were coming alive. The one thing she didn't notice that Seiya said that _**you two** can get out._ Her light was weak.

 _"Odango Atama..I...will.see...you..."_ a tear glided down Seiya's cheek.

 _"Ofcourse..I can't wait to hold you in my arms. I...wish upon my shooting star to guide us out into the light."_ said the magic words.

Seiya's crystal began to glow a she held on to Usagi tight breathing in her statwberry and vanilla scent maybe for last time. Usagi and Chibi Chibi woke up and everyone ran next to them cheering, but something was wrong.Seiya was still out.

"Seiya we made it.We are back."

"Usagi!Seiya is still asleep!"

"What!? No...no.no..! Seiya wake up! Open your eyes.Hey...hey .. come on..." she was swiping her hands thru her face."Please .. don't give up now..You made it so far. I'm here..I.. I'm yours.. Come and claim me..like you said...I love you...I lo..ve...love you." she was crying.

"Usagi-chan..."Minako wanted to approach her she kept pushing her away. ChibiChibi witnessed her pain. Usagi was next to her holding on to her hand her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Please come back to me."

"Fighter.." Princess Kakyu was crying for her. "Your light is completely gone."

Yaten and Taiki were devastated.

"She can be gone...This a joke ..she is our leader ."

Usagi lifted herself up.

"In hope you are happy!.How could do this to me you claim to care about me, but destroy the one I love."

"Princess... You should.."

"I should what? Live _happy ever after?_ That is a lie."

"Our future.."Haruka tried to say something ahe couldn't Usagi wouldn't let her.

"I want her...I want Seiya..."She put her head down next to Seiya again never leaving her side . " _I love you.I love you..."_


	26. Saved?

_"I love you..."_ Usagi was still next to her whispering how much she loved her and needed her.The words sounded like some broken record, she didn't care. She wanted Seiya to open up her midnight blue eyes, that were smiling every time she looked at her.Love ,lust, passion were always reflecting from them. Usagi loved to look at herself thru the Starlight's eyes.

"Princess..." Pluto wanted to say something."We are terribly sorry for your pain." Usagi couldn't pay attention.

 _"Mama..Love!"_ Chibi Chibi looked like she was trying to comfort her mother, but in reality she wanted to show her a way to save Seiya.

"I'm sorry, I was unable to save her. We are alone.Just the two of us." Usagi started to explain ChibiChibi the sad reality.

" _No..you..heal.. love!"_ said the small child raising her voice.

'I don't get it.I wish you could show me." She tried so hard to guess what her baby wanted to say.

" _ChibiChibi...mama kiss.."_ she started pointing at her knee.Usagi remembered how she kissed her wound at it healed instantly.

"You mean..Love..Love .. healed your wound when you fell?"

" _Chibi! Love heal Seiya and Chibiusa!"_ the child cheered that her mother understood what she wanted. " _Look!"_

"Seiya and Chibiusa! We could save them together right?" Usagi turned to ChibiChibi. Usagi saw in her daughter eyes the light of hope she needed for everything to be alright. "Now I can seen why you were our _light of hope_ even back then."It accured to her many times why ChibiChibi never returned after the fight with Galaxia. She back than chose Mamoru over Seiya so she seazed to be. Usagi picked the road already known, instead of one that was full of uncertainty. Now that she admitted her feelings ChibiChibi came to exist.

" _Chibi!"_

We all need to work together guys."Usagi lookeds around in hope she will find the support she needs from her friends.

"We are by your side Usagi-chan." Ami, Makoto and Minako saw the strength within her Princess come alive again.There it was again, the strength they all loved in their princess and the fact that she could find hope in every small part of life. Usagi turned to the Outers.They were still frustrated, but at the same time they realized, even Haruka that maybe she was wrong. Some things should be handled differently.

"I know you don't like Seiya... Haruka-san please I need you guys more than ever to help me."

"Kineko-san..do you really love her that much?" Haruka was waiting for an answer she knew what it was, but felt the need to hear it from her. She was one of her most loyal guardians, she never intended to hurt her.

"Yes, I do with all my heart and soul. I promise I will make this new future bright, but without Seiya I can't."

"Alright..I guess we could help." Harukan was to proud to admit she was wrong.

"Really ? Thanks."She hugged the tall blonde in signs of gratitude. All her hard feelings disapeared, they all knew Usagi was kindhearted, she could never hold a grudge against noone.

"ChibiChibi how did you call Chibiusa?We have to save her too."

" _Chibi!"_ The small girl started focusing real hard on her sister. _"My love_ _save Chibiusa."_ A pink light and small stars started radiating from her small body and she started her transformation. First her celestial symbol showed a moon and star combination.ChibiChibi had a cute sailor fuku .Her collar and skirt were blue, while her bows were red, with a pink heart in the center of her front bow. She also had pink heart earrings, and pink heart-shaped covers on herodangos with yellow accents around them. She wore two belts, one yellow and one red. Her sleeves were white puffs with red and yellow trim. She wore wrist length gloves with red and yellow accents at the ends. Her boots were white with red trim and pink hearts on them. Her tiara had a pink

heart in the middle.She was beautiful.

" _Chibiusa..saved by love!"_ shouted out ChibiChibi and her heart shaped crystal started glowing. Chibiusa appeared in front likena ghosly figure. _"Hold my hand!"_

"My gosh ..Small Lady!" Pluto cried.

"Chibiusa -san..." The Outers tried to reach out for her Princess, it was no use.

"Usagi ... Mamo-chan..."

"Oh Chibiusa... What will happen now?"Usagi was crying. She was not willing to give up.

Chibi Chibi grabbed a hold of both Usagi's and Mamoru's hand a bright light emerged from her heart shaped crystal.

" _My hand..."_ Chibi. Mamoru grabbed a hold of the child's hand whom he looked with dispite and wanted to send away. She had such a warm light. It was incredibly powerful. It hit on Chibiusa's brouch and she started feeling so _alive._ It was like she grew winds. All this time ChibiChibi Moon let go of the adults hands and faced her sister.

 _"My light for you!"_

 _"Really?" Why?"_ Chibiusanwas stunned by this whole situation.

 _"Mama loves ...Chibi..usa.Chibi Chibi wants her happy."_ she smiled and winked her.

 _"Thank you!"_

 _"Big sister."_

 _"Yeah big sister."_ Like a waved over their heads the pink bright light washed thru the both of them.They were up in the sky and slowly ascended, holding hands all along. It was magical. Usagi was crying, but she knew she had to save Seiya too and her happyness will be complete.

"Usako..."

"Mamo-chan.. I'm terribly sorry."

"Me too.I know I have said some stupid things ..I was... selfish and hurt."

"I know it wasn't easy, but Chibiusa is safe. We have sit down and talk things over together just the three of us."

"Sure I guess we do. You should transform there is still someone who needs to be saved" Usagi nodded in agreement.

 _"Moon Eternal..Make up!"_ she shouted out her transformations phrase. Light feathers and pink light swept over her forming her senshie fuku around her body. Instantaniosly she turned into Eternal Sailor Moon. She approached Seiya and concentrated the energy of her Ginzushou . " _Open your_ eyesTears were falling from her eyes .

"It's not work, Usagi please don't push it." Rei tried to reason with her.

" I have to try."She started focusing harder. _"Come on wake up. Do it for me! For our baby?_ _Our baby!"_ Usagi remembered ChibiChibi growing inside her. Quickly she reached out for Seiya's hand and touched her belly. _"Come back for us!"_ The amount of energy realesed was so great.

"Starlights now focus your power on The Moon Princess. She transfers energy to Fighters. " said Princess Kakyu. The three of them focused and star symbol appearred brightly in their foreheads. The othwr joined in to help.

 _"Power of Mercury."_

 _"Power of Jupiter."_

 _"Power of Venus."_

 _"Power of Mars."_

The Oueter looked at each other.

 _"Power of Uranus."_

 _"Power of Neptune"_

 _"Power of Pluto'_

 _"Power of Saturn"_

It was amazing how the last four senshies realized their mistakes and did everything to make it right. All this power united in Usagi's Crystal from which it hit Seiya's transformation crystal. It started to gain light. Suddenly everything stopped like some pushed pause button. Everyone was frozen in her place except Usagi.

" _Huh?What happened?"_ Usagi didn't know what was going so.

" _Why hello!"_

 _"You!How?"_

 _"Yes me?"_

" _Am I?"_

 _"No. You are alright. Actually everyone is."_

" _Where am I?"_ Usagi asked.

 _"This is the future.Your future."_

Usagi looked around it was Crystal Tokyo palace.It was the same as she remembered when she was here for the first time.

" _Is she?"_

 _"She's alright. Why her?"_

 _"I'm sorry...It was something spontaneous. Magical actually. I did love him too you know.She gave me a different kind of love.My love.She loves me Usagi Tsukino."_

" _She is just a guardian you know you are a Princess."_

 _"I don't think so. I think she is Seiya and Sailor Star Fighter she is the one I love."_

" _But he has golden starsheed."_

 _"It doesn't matter. Our love was your love. I wanted mine...my own love story."_

 _"I see...you know..I have to admit you are right.. Her love is worthy of you.She will make you strong.It was a great idea from her to send ChibiChibi back from the future sonshe could save Chibiusa.She loves you so much that she accepts the existence of_ _Chibiusa_."

" _Does this mean that...?"_

 _"Yes I will help you.She needs one more push. Take care of the crystal too. Maybe in some other time we will be together. Just for now take care of Chibiusa for me. And say thanks to ChibiChibi. She sure is growing fast. "_

" _Yeah she is an alien baby...Hahaha."_

Usagi was nervous as hell.

 _"Now go and save her."_

 _"Thank you for understanding."_

That was it the world around _came alive again_. _"She needs one last push!"_

"Wake up Seiya!" That was it the Crystal finally united the energies and it was gone leaving behind nothing butba cloud of pink puffy air.Usagi was still holding Seiya's face in her hand.

"Odango..."

"Huh ..Oh my Gosh..Oh my Gosh.."

"Fighter!" Princess Kakyu was very happy together with her other two guardians.

"Seiya." Usagi helped her up. "We did it everybody." She jumped in her arms.

"Odango...I...Is this a dream?"

"Shhhh. No!Not anymore!I love you."There was no need for words. Their kiss said all. Usagi was crying while she kissed her. Seiya pulled her close. Finally they could assume their feelings in front of everyone, no need to hide anymore.


	27. Shining

They were still kissing passionately.Usagi was unable to let her go, she was so happy. All of this was somehow magical.

"UhummmUhunmm hate to break up this happy moment...but we are here to you know." said Rei trying to give Usagi a hard time.

"Okay...Sorry!" the both of them were blushing hard.

"I see my dear Fighter you are alright except these small bruises."

"Princess I never felt more alive. All that energy, thank you everyone. I know this wasn't a easy decision, especially for you guys." Seiya turned over to the four Outers.

"Well we are sorry too."said Saturn with regret in her voice. "We just wanted too... Uhmmm."

"I understand..I never meant to hurt anyone, believe me I love your Princess."

"I saw that." Saturn smiled at Seiya.

" _Chibi!"_ she opened up her little arms and hugged Seiya's legs tight.

"Hey...!" Seiya lifted her an spun her around."Nice to see you in reality again."

Seiya just couldn't take her eyes of her.

 _"Love you!"_

"I love you too. The both of you." she gave Usagi a wink that made her heart beat faster and her legs felt weak. The Moon Princess was so happy. Her gaze turned to Chibiusa who was talking to Mamoru.

"Seiya..I will be right back. I need too.."she looked again in their direction.

"Sure, Odango." her voice was calm."Good Luck!"

Usagi slowly approached her daughter and well _ex meant to be husband._ They were talking somewhere in the corner of the Shrine's garden under the comforting shadows of the trees.

"Usagi!" Chibiusa jumped in her mothers arms.

"I'm incredibly happy that you are alive. I love you so much. I messed things up, but in the end I'm glad we are alright."

"Me too. But you two?"

"Oh Chibiusa! I ...wish I could explain what happened.We do love each other, but not like that anymore."

"She is right you know."Mamoru agreed. We love each other because we have been thru so much and noone will take that away from us. Somehow _**we**_ were not meant to be"

"I understand... I guess.."Chibiusa sighted.

"Listen to me.."Usagi grabbed her hand. "We are still your parents, we love you. When ever you need us we are here. You can stay either with Mamo-chan or us. Seiya really wants to meet you she encouraged me to fight for you and well ChibiChibi she is..."

"I know..my sister I always wanted a sister...Sooo..."

"She's the one Seiya sent back from the future so she could save you."

"I just don't think I belong here."

"How can you say that? Of course you do. The girls love you, but most importantly we love you." said Mamoru hugging her tighter.

" _Chibiusa."_ Chibi Chibi ran next to her sister and touched her face. It was messy from the sweets she was eating. In her hand there was a hard shaped candy.

She wanted to share it with Chibiusa.

"No thanks..I don't want my teeth to get ruined."Chibiusa replied.

"I want it. "said Usagi looking at the candy in her daughter's hand. Chibi Chibi before Usagi managed to said anything put the candy in her mouth.

" _Yammmy..."_

"Hey I wanted that!" Usagi ran after her.

They are started laughing. Seiya saw Mamoru and Chibiusa standing there talking.

"May I interrupt?"

"Oh..I guess." said Mamoru with a serious voice.

"My name is Seiya Kou.I guess you are Chibiusa ?"

"My name is Usagi you know!"

"Nice to meet you _Usagi_."she caresed her cheek. The Starlight resembled so much to Mamoru,but at the same time her midnight blue eyes expressed kindness she knew that she could trust her.

Usagi watched them talk , her heart was beating like crazy.

"I see you to met!"

"Yes.. we did!" Seiya hugged Usagi from behind and kissed her on her cheek. Chibiusa was at it.

" _Seiya and Usagi sitting in the tree_

 _K-I--S-S-I-N-G.!"_

"Why I ought to...".Usagi started running after her.

"Oi..Odango.. watch it!The baby!" she sweatdropped.

"You know you have to get used to her acting like that."said a voice behind her.

"I love it! Came the answer from Seiya."Oh... It's you.. I'm sorry!"It felt awkward.

"Me too.."

" I really messed things up between you two."

"It takes two, to tango."said Mamoru.

"Back then nothing happened between us.She was loyal all the way. I let her go because I love her, but .."

"You don't have to explain yourself. I understand."

"Thanks!"

"Just take care of her she deserved the best!"

"I will..I will." Seiya and Mamoru shoock their hands in signs of peace. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna joined in.

"So..."

"So.. thanks for uhmmm... saving me...or something." Seiya didn't know what to say.

"Well it's the least we could do. After all she chose you. I really don't understand what she sees in you, but..Auch!"

"Haruka stop that!" Michiru pinched her arm. "We truly regret everything."apologized the senshie of the sea.

"No problem Michiru-san.Just promise me you won't try killing me again." Seiya smiled and winked.

"I can't promise that. If you hurt her I will.."

"I told you stop!" Michiru grabbed her lover. "Let's just go home and relax."

"Okay..okay..." and with that they were off.

Usagi was talking to the other senshies and Seiya hugged her from behind.

"Where are Minako and Yaten?"

"Well I guess the two lovebirds decided to _fly away_." said Rei.

"Oh..Oooooo! I understand."

"Actually we have to go too there's a rare astronomical phenomenon today and we would like to witness it together." said Taiki looking at Ami and holding her hand, meanwhile Ami was blushing hard.

The four of them were missing.

"Princess.."

"Fighter. I'm so glad you are alive. Soon I will be heading home. I have requested the guardians to come and join me.

"What do you mean? We are going to."

"No I already talked to Maker and Healer you will remain on Earth with your powers and I hope you come and visit."

"Oh I don't know ..We can't leave you!"

"There is time for everything..We were prepared for this..." Kakyu was also a bit sentimental."Before I leave I wish to stay a bit more on this beautiful planet. Ofcourse if I may."

"Sure" said Usagi "Anytime I know how important you are to Fighter and I'm sure you will have a great time. "

"I'm sure."she smiled and joined the children in their play.

"Odango wanna go ..."

"Where?"

"Some place quiet." Seiya looked at her like wolf who is about to catch a bunny.

"Okay. Mako-chan could you take care of the children. We would uhmmm like too...go and talk."

"Sure .. Usagi-chan.."

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry.."

"What for Mamo-chan."

"I was selfish when I had the idea of inviting the Starlights to the wedding. I hoped your feelings for Seiya will be awaken. I was scared to loose my dreams, if you and Mamo-chan get married."

"I see. We are all humans. I can't be mad at you. Because it turned out to be the best decision I have ever made."Usagi hugged her.

"Thanks. Now go!" encouraged Makoto.

"Where are we going Odango?"

"You will see."

"This is your house."

"Yes it is and there's nobody home." Usagi smiled at her Starlight.

"Ooooo...soooo?"

"Sooo..." Usagi kissed her lustfully.

"Soooo!"

Usagi held Seiya's hand while she led her up the stairs. Opened the door of her bedroom and entered.She stopped in front of her bed.

"Odango.."

"Shh..I never thought you love me this much. Your love is what keeps me alive Seiya."

"I love you...I can't believe this is not a dream."

"It's not. We are here and now make love to me Seiya. Show me how much you love me, because I know you are my life now"

"Odango, I'm a strong fighter, but your presence makes me weak. I adore your smile, your eyes your _light._ I wish to make you happy until..my..."

"Shhhh..Noo.. Let's just enjoy this."

Seiya raised her hands as Usagi closed her eyes to give in. Her finger were flying quickly over her arms, shoulders and the face and her lips. She cupped her chin lifted it it and looked her in the eyes. Two blue eyes met again ,this time _for real._ Softly their lips touched once, twice and for third time, before they kissed .

Usagi's hand touched Seiya's face and caressed her crescent earings. She felt along her ponytail. Seiya wanted her hair undone so she untide it from her signature Odango's.

"What?"

"Nothing."Seiya's hands were trembling.

Usagi was touching one of her bruises on her shoulder. "Au.."

"I'm sorry.."she kissed her wound sweet and soft. It healed instantly."Wow it works."

"It sure does. By the way my body hurts to."

"You don't say?Where? show me!'

"Here, here ,here.."Seiya pointed out to her whole body.

"I see.."Usagi smiled at her playfully."Well mine does to!"

"Is that so?Show me."

"Well...I have to get this dress of so I can show you.

"Let me see!"Seiya was excited to wait and see.

"Sit down here." Usagi pushed the Starlight down. She started gliding her dress down. She started with the right strap of her dresse and then the left. Slowly they fell down her shoulder. As they did she reached behind and pulled the zipper down. It stopped and her white dress fell. She had only som white panties on. Seiya's eyes widened as she admired the view in front of her.

"It hurts here, here and... mostly..." Usagi's ran her fingers thru her neck, to her cleveage to her breasts until she reached her abs. Her belly was a bit round a small sign of pregnancy. She got closer to the edge of the bed never interrupting their gaze.Seiya crawled to thwy edge where Usagi was waiting for her. She was tall enough to touch her even when ahe kneeled down in front of her. It all started with a kiss on her neck. Usagi felt her knees weak and giving up.The Starlight's hands worked her panties off.

"Oh..Seiya."Usagi wanted her so she didn't hesitate to start undressing her. Seiya had short jeans on and a white transparent shirt. It felt her breasts were suffocating in it so Usagi took it of and unbuttoned her short. She took them of.

Her body was still bruised.

"Let me heal you!" Usagi started kissing her _where it hurt ,_. Slowly taking her blue bra of that revealed the Starlights full breast. Seiya bent Usagi on her back and slowly started giving her the _pleasure_.

She arched her back in pleasure as she continued her violence. Usagi's hands gripped the bed sheets tightly. The Starlight's tongue did it's work on her throbbing core.

"Pl-please I-I can't." She whispered closing her eyes. The pleasure was too much to handle. Their eyes met as she raised her head. Her eyes held lust that gave the Moon Princess shivers. "Seiya!" .

"No princess , you want it too, don't deny it."She wanted her and they switched places. Moans of pleasure echoed the room as movement nor fingers speeded up.

Seiya lifted herself up pinned her lover down and went on top of her. Their hips started moving one, two three.

"Ahh..ahhh." the Starlights breath was heavy and has her eyes closed enjoyed her bunny's hot breath on her neck.

"Se...Se.. Seiya..." she was screaming from pleasure their palms were frimly pressed to each other afraid to loose grip. Soon both of them were done and laid next to each other.

"Huh huh.huh." They were almost breathless. Hair undone, naked onlybthe sheets were partly covering them.

"Are you happy, Odango?"

"Incredibly happy.. Seiya.."

"Odango, we are like _two shooting stars_ up in the sky we will always travel together. My love is endless."

"Mine too.."

"Odango..will you marry me one day?"

"Oh Seiya..Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Seiya smiled at her and kissed her softly. They hugged each other and fell asleep smiling.Forever traveling together thru the universe.


End file.
